


地堡

by SSebirmingham



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Dom Dean Winchester, M/M, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSebirmingham/pseuds/SSebirmingham
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	地堡

地堡作为Dean和Sam的家，给他们庇护的同时，也满足着他们俩特殊的需求。

……

地下的地下，安静，沉寂，黑暗中的幽深。Dean从容的穿行，甚至还有意放慢了步调，一间间地下室被落在他的身后，头脑中的记忆清醒的提醒着Dean每扇门后紧锁着什么，也提醒着他，是时候去收获他狩猎的报酬了。

推开最深处的大门，“主菜”在一排排烛火的映衬下，刺激着Dean吞下一大口唾液。尽管身体的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着冲上去将主菜拆吞入腹，Dean仍然凭借强大的控制力压制了自己的鲁莽——他的控制欲不只对外，对内同样恐怖。Dean的选择就是在门口站着，欣赏着，直到他的“奖励”意识到了什么。

Sam过了一会才迷迷糊糊的意识到封闭的空间被打破了。而能够做到这一点的只有一个人。“嗯呜呜……”他在允许的程度下尽可能的挣扎着、渴求着。

厚重的逼格遮住了他的视线，浸泡过药水的棉绳束缚着他的身体，嘴里的口球迫使他不自主分泌更多的唾液，最终无从选择的布满了Sam的整个下颚和胸膛。颈部的项圈被棉绳拉住，精密测量过的长度使他难以下蹲，否则足以使他窒息；同时他也不能站起，粗长的阴茎同样被棉绳束缚，终端被系在地面的一个铁环上。Dean把他摆成蹲马步的姿势，原因是能表现出他的双腿——Dean除了他的阴茎最爱的部分。

Sam服从于他的哥哥，他的爱人，他的Dean。他此时筋疲力尽，又比任何时候都精力充沛。肉体的疲劳和精神上的亢奋将他生生撕裂成两个意识。然而Dean终于回来了，却只是站在门口，是自己让Dean失望了么？Sam不安的挣扎起来，向Dean证明着自己、表达着自己。

Dean只是爱欣赏眼前的一幕：明亮的红绳浸过水之后变得暗红，非常配他弟弟健康的小麦色。而Sam此时布满身躯的汗水为他增添了几分雄性气息，黑色的口球和洁白的虎牙，略微散乱的长发说明Sam已经到达了极限，而Sam尽力服从自己的样子更是极大程度的取悦了Dean。他就静静地在门口欣赏这一幕，而Sam明显是觉察到了他的到来，在牢固的束缚中做着最大限度的挣扎，这就是Dean想要的效果，Sam此时看起来如此完美。这一切满足着Dean的控制欲，而Sam高昂的下体也诚实的给出了回应。

没有理会Sam的挣扎，Dean自顾自的走向工具台，Sam就算被眼罩蒙蔽，他的头颅仍然跟着他转向了这边，热切的目光穿透了皮革，却得不到回应。Sam在挫败感中呻吟，却只能在口球的压抑下进一步加深了自己的性渴望。

“我要脱衣服了。”Dean把Sam的反应尽收眼底，满足的笑容浮现在他的脸上。及时的出声宣告自己的主导地位，满意的看到Sam挣扎的身躯在僵了一瞬会后安定下来。Dean缓慢的褪下衣衫，感受着Sam热切的目光“我在给自己扩张。”Dean像是在跟Sam说我去买一个汉堡一样说到，然后不顾Sam“呜呜呜”的呻吟和挣扎，沉默着将沾满润滑剂的手指神到后穴之中。

Dean放肆的呻吟出声，闭上眼睛，背朝Sam，以此来专注于后穴中传来的快感。一时间，幽暗的地下室只有咕叽咕叽的水声和Sam难耐的呻吟声交织着，勾引着圣洁的灵魂。

Sam恨死了这一切，他渴望看到Dean的身体被一点点打开的样子，渴望自己的阴茎能够进入到Dean的后穴中狠狠的操干。可是Sam背身上的束缚断绝了念想，眼前的黑暗只能勾起他更加色情的想象，耳畔Dean的呻吟声和咕叽的水声刺激着他难以满足的渴望。勒紧肉体的棉绳代表着他想Dean交出了自己的一切，永不餍足的渴求着Dean的给予。身体在束缚中紧绷达到了极限，唯一成型的意识是渴求，而Dean是他唯一的渴望。

在一声绝望、挫败的呜咽声中，Dean暂停了他的扩张，转过身来，已经苏醒的下体也表明了他性致高昂。更加令Dean满意的是Sam，他缓步围绕着Sam走动，同时撸动着自己。Sam热切的追寻着Dean，转动着头部甩动着银丝。真美，如此渴望、乖驯的Sam，狗狗眼中一定沾染了情欲、痛苦。Dean来到Sam的身后，看着弟弟竭力转过头来追寻着自己，建议的下颚轮廓他自己的口水覆盖，一滴滴的滴落到Sam浑圆的肩头，拉出一条条淫靡的连丝。

什么时候边上的一排蜡烛就能加热整间屋子了？Dean心想。

上前一步，贴近了Sam的后背，Dean一手圈住自己膨胀的阴茎，在Sam反捆着的大手上磨蹭着。

Sam被眼前和黑暗和屋子的沉默吊在疯狂的边缘，渴求而挫败，唯一表达自己的方式就是热切的追寻Dean的温度。Sam想要靠近Dean，随即在禁锢之中挫败的呻吟出声，他什么都做不了，只能期待好心的施舍。手中突然传来的灼热感好像要给他烫上烙印一搬，等到反应过来这是久违的触碰之后Sam下意识的就要握住它，但是Dean严酷的声音传来“不准碰我，我可以任意的给予你触碰，反过来则不允许。”

“呜！”Sam痛苦的呜咽着，这点触碰无疑是Dean的恩赐，可是却远远不够。它像是一个瘾君子一般渴望着更多，一点点都好。然而深知这一点的Dean邪魅一笑，就算要满足Sam也要感召他的方式来。

肆意享受了一会Sam的大手，直到那里被汗水和自己的前液弄得泥泞。Sam乖驯的保持着放松的虚握状态，以服从来取悦Dean，而Dean则决心继续逼近Sam的极限。Dean用龟头贴在Sam的身躯上划动，从Sam身后移到侧面，感受着Sam紧绷的大腿肌肉。

“Sammy，你的身体实在太棒了，你知道你的身体让我有多爽么？”Dean同时伸手抚摸Sam的腿，为了保持马步而隆起的肌肉，那手感让Dean爱不释手。从膝盖后侧爱抚到大腿根部，然后转向Sam坚实的腹肌。Dean的爱抚就像是甘泉，Sam就像是沙漠中的旅人，一两滴水的抚慰只能加深自己的渴求。

Dean完全随着性致使用者Sam的身体，他可以用Sam的大腿肌磨蹭自己的龟头，带来阵阵极致的快感；可以拉紧嵌入Sam肉体的棉绳，享受Sam的呻吟；可以舔舐Sam下颚的津液，用舌头打理那里的胡茬；可以亲吻Sam的唇边然后退开，满意的看着Sam热切的追寻却一无所获。Dean用自己的阴茎描摹着Sam腹肌的轮廓，同时俯下身去，啃咬着Sam浑圆的肩头。

“嗯！”Sam在Dean下口的瞬间浑身颤抖，几乎就要为此而射出来。当然，他被束缚的下体完成不了这个任务，沉甸甸的跳动了两下。万幸或者不幸，这终于得到了Dean的注意。

Sam的阴茎骄傲的挺起着，光溜溜的样子是因为Dean为了使用方便而定期为他修建，更加显得尺寸傲然，并且得到了Dean的重点装饰。根部紧绕着三圈，使得整个柱体肿胀着，一个宽厚的金属环隔开了睾丸和阴茎，两颗球体饱满而突出。冠状沟里埋着一圈棉绳，折让Sam的龟头该死的壮观，棉绳向下链接着地上的铁环这是Dean让Sam保持姿势的手段。而Sam的阴茎在重重束缚下比平常更加坚挺，一股股前液随着柱体的跳动从马眼不情不愿的甩出来，在空中划出晶莹的弧线。

Dean一把将硕大抓在手中，将两根肉棒并握住来回撸动。Sam在阴茎被握住的时候猛地一颤，然后狂乱的甩头，伴随着“呜呜呜”的呻吟。阴茎上的束缚在Dean施加的压力下叫他泳裤，然而Dean同样火热的阴茎和宽厚的手掌则施与Sam无穷的快感。Sam在双重感知下疯狂，口中的津液咕咕的从口球与唇齿缝隙中溢出。Dean感慨着眼前读的这幅美景，他让Sam变得如此迷人。

“我会拿开口球，但是你只准半张着嘴。”Dean下达着命令，同时停下了对Sam阴茎的折磨。

Sam在Dean停下动作后粗粝的喘息着。口中的津液积攒了满嘴，口球被拿开的一瞬间Sam下意识的就要闭嘴，却因为Dean的命令而强行止住了动作。毫无遮拦的唾液可以说是涌出，覆盖了Sam的整个胸部和小腹，坚挺的下体因此变得湿淋淋的。羞愧感如潮水般涌来，Sam已经潮红的面庞变得殷红如血。

“看看你Sammy，像一只看到了骨头的狗狗。”Dean当然知道Sam此时已经羞愧难当，然而这正是他要的效果。Dean伸出手捏住Sam的下巴，食指在沾满唾液的胡茬里来回扫过，另一只手再次伸到Sam的阴茎处，接着唾液的润滑撸动着它。

“怎么？是不是还想在我身上留下你的气味标记我？”感受着Sam在自己手下越发粗重的呼吸，Dean继续用言语挑逗着Sam，同时将手指伸进Sam半张的嘴里，搅动着里面温热的唾液。

Sam迟疑着点了点头，同时讨好一般舔了舔Dean伸进来的手指。

“诚实的puppy。”Dean非常满意Sam讨好的举动，然后抚摸着Sam阴茎的手快速撸动了几下，打乱了Sam舌头的舔舐，惊讶中的Sam甚至轻咬到了Dean的手指“很显然你控制不了你的阴茎，这也是为什么它由我来掌控，对么Sammy？”

Sam毫不犹豫的点头，而Dean则是满意的笑着，然后将系在Sam阴茎上的棉绳抽走。粗粝的绳子让小Sammy有些发红，但是Dean仍然留下了银质的阴茎环，收手的时候捏了捏那一对饱满的睾丸，在Sam一阵忍不住的颤抖和呜咽中大笑着给了Sam一个掌掴。

“非常可爱的反应。”Dean的评价只会让Sam的脸色更加潮红。

项圈处的绳子也被放下，Dean把绳子的另一头握在手里，牵动着示意Sam跟上。刚刚解放出来的双腿有些不稳，视觉的丧失更是让Sam难以掌握平衡。跌跌撞撞的追寻着Dean的引领，Sam感觉自己回到了需要哥哥教他走路的年纪，而Dean非常享受这个过程，甚至收紧了一些绳索，迫使Sam不得不低下他那颗骄傲头颅。

“躺上去。”项圈的拉扯在某一时刻消失，Sam铭记Dean的教导，停下了脚步。Dean引导着Sam摸到了床的边缘，在他躺下去的时候Dean不得不再次为自己弟弟的身材而叫好。被在身后的双手嵌进腰身，腹部因此略微向上，巧克力一般分明的腹肌看上去如此可口，更不用说那根精神无比的阴茎，覆盖着一层亮晶晶的淫液。在周围的烛火映衬下，让Dean食指大动，而Dean也真的就这么干了。

“啊嗷！”Sam无法形容此刻自己进入了一个怎样温暖的地方，Dean正在吸他的阴茎这件事冲击着他岌岌可危的意识。被棉绳束缚过的柱体通红，轻微勒伤放大了本就敏感的触觉，轻微的抚摸都能给Sam带来刺激的快感，而Dean像只奶猫一样，那根舌头一次次的扫过Sam红肿的龟头、描摹着柱体上的每一根血管。海潮一般的快感带着丝丝刺痛感冲刷着Sam的全身。难耐地摇晃着腰肢，Dean好笑Sam的反应，由着他艹了一会，紧接着就是一发深喉逼出Sam的一声尖叫和求饶。

“Dean！我要射了！我能射么？求你！”Sam的求饶声夹杂着情欲和绝望。

Dean的回答是不轻不重的咬了一口Sam的阴茎，然后在Sam粗粝的呼吸声中吐出了他的阴茎。

“乖顺的puppy。”Dean就趴伏在Sam张开的双腿中间说着，轻吐出来的气流刺激着Sam摇摇欲坠的阴茎。强忍住射精的冲动绝对不是意见容易的事情，跳动的阴茎向Dean证明着Sam有多服从于他的意志。如此可口的东西不留到最后实在是太可惜了。

用舌尖轻舔了一下Sam一侧的睾丸，Sam整个人都跟着瑟缩了一下，嘴中泄出一声急促的抽气声。Dean笑着暂时放过了Sam的阴茎，向下屈身抬起Sam的左腿，亲吻了一下膝盖以示安慰，然后在大腿内侧膝盖上方一点的位置流下第一个咬痕。Sam的惊叫声就是Dean弹奏出的音符。

“你可以射，但是你忍耐的越久奖励越大。”

美妙的声音连续响起了四下，一次比一次痛苦，同时也在情欲的泥沼中陷得更深一步。当Dean的鼻头再次触碰到某个湿润的球体时，Sam整个人几乎是狂吼出声，然而在Dean将整个囊袋纳入口中吮吸的瞬间，Sam整个人都静默了。大张着的嘴角流下无意识的唾液沾湿了一大片床单，Dean手掌握住的大腿肌紧实的仿佛金属，向上挺起的腰腹弯成一个惊人的弧度，喷薄而出的精液洒在Sam的胸腹之间，顺着肌肉的轮廓缓慢的扩散着，房间里雄性的麝香味在这一瞬间达到了峰值。

“……sorry”这是Sam在找回自己的声音之后说的第一句话。

“为什么要道歉，很精彩的表演。”Dean在Sam沉浸在高潮余韵中时将Sam射出的精液一一舐去，同时延长着Sam的高潮。Sam感受着落下的吻渐渐上移，到达脖子上的皮革处时忍不出发出了一声啜泣，随后一阵冰凉的触感使的Sam认不出颤抖了一下。

“完美。”Dean分开双腿跪坐在Sam的腰腹，Sam粗壮的脖子被一圈皮革紧紧环绕，刚刚高潮过的潮红非常衬他挑选出的这款项圈——较细的金质圆环。如今正安置在Sam的锁骨之上，上方宽厚的皮质项圈也遮不住它的惊艳。Sam轻微摆动的头颅表明他很好奇Dean给他戴上了什么，而这还只是奖励的一部分。

“Shh……a gift to my puppy.”看着Sam的嘴角渐渐上扬，Dean也决定继续享用Sam的肉体。射过一次的阴茎在环的作用下并没有软下去，Dean扶正了敏感的柱体，缓缓纳入自己的体内。

“啊~~”Sam感觉自己进入了一个温热而泥泞的洞窟，因为射过一次的关系整个阴茎都敏感的不成样子，龟头顶开肉壁的快感让Sam几近失声。他想向上挺身，刚刚抬起的腰腹就被Dean一把摁下去，随后皮质项圈的绳索被拉紧，明明白白的告诉Sam谁才是这一切的掌控者。

当自己的穴口终于触碰到Sam的囊袋时，Dean和Sam几乎是同时松了一口气，进入的过程对两个人来说都是一种甜蜜的折磨。略微张开嘴的Sam是如此的可爱，Dean一边吞吐着Sam的阴茎，一边俯下身去和Sam亲吻，交换的唾液就是最强的媚药。Sam难以指引自己这么快就又处在喷射的边缘了。

“My puppy 对我的身体没有一点抵抗力呢。”  
“Dean！求你！我想射！求你了允许吧！Deaaaaaaan！”

Sam的头颅狂乱的摆动着，凌乱的长发被汗水沾湿，坚毅的脸上情欲和痛楚在肆虐着，一种凌乱的美感在Dean身下展现。而Sam并没有射出来，他的腰腹紧绷成一条直线，没有Dean的允许他不会射出一滴，即使射精是他此刻唯一追求的东西。悬停在高潮的前一瞬间，决定的快感被无限拉长，这一切都是出自Dean之手，Sam在自己手下变成这一副绝美的样子，这钟视觉的快感也将Dean渐渐带上高潮。

“主人的puppy应该在主人之前射出来么？回答我Sammy！”  
“Noooo！呜……please！Noo！”

Sam的叫喊已经带上了哭腔，而Dean更加卖力的摆动着自己的腰肢，后穴吞吐着Sam坚硬到极致的阴茎。从穴口流出的淫液已经被肉体的碰撞搅成了细密的泡沫，而Sam修剪整齐的阴毛有一下没一下的刺激着Dean的会阴和囊袋，带来一阵阵刺激的快感。Sam粗大的龟头比一开始更大了，冠状沟在Dean的操纵下一次次的刮过前列腺。不过栗子大小的腺体被逼着释放出电流状的快感冲击着Dean的大脑，前段的阴茎没有抚慰就已经开始了哭泣，条条银丝映着火光闪耀着金色的光芒，Dean由此看向Sam锁骨处安放的项圈，潮水一般的高潮扑灭了Dean的最后一丝自制。

回过神来的Dean感受着身下Sam的颤抖，每一寸肌肉都在叫嚣着射精，身体的意识却还在等待一个指令。喷洒在脸上的是属于Dean的精液，雄性的麝香味从鼻孔蔓延到灵魂，那是他主人的味道，也是他最好的媚药。耳垂被主人含在口中舔弄，吹拂在脸颊的呼吸带着高潮后的余韵。

“射满我。”

Dean配合着收缩后穴，火热的柱体紧贴着前列腺射出浓郁的精液，一股股热流冲击着腺体，将Dean带上更高的高潮。

恋恋不舍的起身，Dean先帮Sam把绑缚着的手解开，然后嘱咐Sam放松，开始揉捏那些到达极限的肌肉。

“先别睁眼，习惯了黑暗的眼睛要适应一会。”撤走眼罩，熟悉的面容再次近在眼前，而Sam虽然异常疲惫，还是敏捷的偷到了几个吻。Dean看着Sam餍足的笑容也就纵容了他的小动作。

“我的奖励是什么？”

Dean清理完自己之后准备睡觉，一回来就看到Sam趴在那里瞪着他的狗狗眼望他，右手还不停地抚摸着自己脖子上的那一圈金属。明知故问的Sam不依不饶，眼中闪着狡黠的光芒。

“哦，你不说我都忘了，游戏时间结束了，把它取下来。”Dean装作恍然大悟的样子手就开始往Sam脖子伸去。

Sam下意识的就护住脖子然后嗷的一声向床后面躲，就像一只即将被主人抛弃的小狗一般委屈的看着Dean。然而无往不利的狗狗眼攻势毫无效果，躲不了几下就被Dean领住了金属拖回床上，被勒得说不出话来的Sam感觉到屁股被狠狠地打了一下。

“睡觉！”

Sam对紧接着更多的拍打而恐惧，然而Dean紧接着的命令却是睡觉？脑子一下转不过来的Sam望着面前Dean用全部的被子把自己裹成一个圆球，默认的意思差点让Sam忍不住狠狠的舔一遍Dean的脸了！

“我觉得这么长时间过去，我们之间的关系应该更上一层楼了。”

第二天早上，Sam在吃早饭的时候听到Dean一脸正经的谈起他们之间的关系，过去三个月的生活像放电影一般在Sam脑内放映，莫名的情绪在胸腔里涌动。Sam回望了一眼Dean，Dean的眼神有着鼓励和期待，也有一点点的不确定。Sam不自觉的伸手摸到自己的衣领，衬衫的扣子被仔细的系好没有什么特别的地方，然后在那层布料之下是昨天自己的奖励。“Sammy”自己的独有称号被铭刻在上面。

“Yes master.”

周一到周五Sam需要去斯坦福上课，晚上也要完成作业，Dean就用这段时间出去狩猎或者是打零工，反正不会让Sam知道就是了。脖子上的金属并不重，但是总会在某个时刻突然让Sam意识到它的存在，与之一同到来的就是昨晚的记忆。脸颊微红的Sam不知道这是第几次了，上课走神的厉害，突然口袋里的手机震动了起来，Sam掏出来一看，是Dean！

“专心点Sammy！”

专属称谓让Sam瑟缩了一下，Dean对自己的了解程度之高，再次让Sam震惊，甚至带上了一丝骄傲。但是带上了专属称谓的命令意味着必须服从，Sam收敛了心神，在Dean的指示下恢复了斯坦福高材生的状态。

Dean在地堡里饮下一口最爱的冰啤，看着手机屏幕上显示“对方已收到。”轻笑一声，躺倒在大床上，想起几个月前刚来找Sam的情景。

“Easy tiger~”

Dean笑着拍了拍Sam的肩膀，示意他停下打闹。也许下手重了一点？Sam的肌肉在几下拍打之后变得更为紧绷，Dean假装没有看见Sam眼中一闪而过的局促，把自己和Sam从地板上扶起来，然后由Sam带领参观他的公寓。

“说真的Dean，你不能总是这样不说一声就闯进来，你应该提前给我呜……”  
“你老哥想什么时候来就什么时候来！”Sam一开始抱怨Dean就送了一脚到他的屁股上“管你一米九还是两米，还是一点五米、三米，你哥永远是你哥!”

Sam因为Dean粗鲁的打断而胀红了脸，给Dean铺好书房的被褥就准备回床上睡觉了，并嘱咐Dean洗澡的时候不准唱歌，他明天满课需要睡眠。Dean点头称是，看着Sam掩上门，走之前还忍不住揉了揉刚才被他踢到的臀瓣，嘴角露出了一丝阴谋得逞的笑意。

用颤抖的手锁好房门，Sam以自己最快的速度解放了自己的下体。内裤和牛仔裤一起被褪到脚踝，Sam用右手覆盖上刚刚被踢到的部位，然后试着捏了捏。

“呜……”

酸胀的快感在那一块小小的肌肤酝酿，从尾椎骨向上引发战栗的快感，阴茎难耐的跳动着，Sam把左手捏成拳头，狠狠的艹了进去。

哗啦的水声从浴室传来，Dean一定开始擦拭他的身躯了，他的哥哥从小就喜欢先洗身子，喜欢在锁骨下方摸上第一抹泡沫……该死的他想艹Dean有多久了？从青春期第一次梦遗的春梦开始以及后来的无数次手活，可悲的是那是他哥哥，而更可悲的是……Sam不由得将臀瓣整个捏住，持枪的大手在臀肉上揉捏，酸胀带着一点点刺痛将Sam引向更高的白光。

他是一个嗜痛的top，向悖的两点让Sam连约炮的机会都没有，唯一可能的是女dom们，但是Sam对着她们根本硬不起来。而Dean又是自己的哥哥，禁忌的罪恶。Sam的自我厌恶终于导致他逃离了Dean，Dean只当弟弟永远长不大闹脾气了，感谢Dean这么认为……

Dean的嘴唇在喝啤酒的时候异常美丽，Sam不记得多少次在桌布下阴茎硬的发疼，还要准备抚喝醉的Dean回家；Dean的双手摸惯了刀柄和枪把，和自己肌肤相触的时候会爆发出怎样的快感呢？臀部的胀痛和肩膀残留的力道让Sam不禁期待Dean真正掌掴自己的感觉，自己说不定会就那样射出来。不，是肯定会射出来！那样就没有办法艹到Dean的后穴了……

“哥唔……”

第一个字从嘴中泄出的瞬间Sam就被极端的自我厌恶淹没了。是啊，Dean是他哥哥，他怎么可以……罪恶感席卷而来，悬在高潮的快感化作自我厌弃充斥了Sam的灵魂，酸涩的液体从眼眶中滴落。手从阴茎上移开，臀部的异样像是警告一般，预示着Dean发现自己阴暗的想法会怎样教训他。或者更糟，Dean会一声不响的离开他，从他的世界消失。

Sam抽出几张纸巾，擦拭干净脸上和小腹的液体。稍微感知了一下臀部，暂时放下了取药箱的打算。拉开被单就准备睡觉，蹭了蹭枕头，内心里一个微小的声音说着：Dean的痕迹……

“这就睡了？我留给你的那一下不够么？”  
“Dean！你怎么……”  
“回答我的问题，为什么停下来？我给你的那一下应该够你高潮了。”

Dean就站在门口，手扶在门框上，清澈的目光直视着Sam，而Sam此时已经失去了语言的能力。Dean看着Sam胀红脸同时闪烁的眼神，迈开他的罗圈头走到Sam床边坐下。Sam扯过被单遮住自己的下半身，同时偏过头去不看自己的哥哥。

天呐！Dean把他刚才做的一切都看了个干净！而且还像是有所预谋的样子！

Sam的内心被焦虑和期待撕成了两瓣，尽管这样，他的阴茎忠实的表现了所有者的内心状态，扯过被单不仅是给自己带来一点点安慰，更重要的是掩盖异常坚挺的下体。

“Sammy！呼吸！”  
“？！”

后颈处被Dean的手掌整个覆盖住，温热从那一块辐射开来，Sam惊讶与Dean的温柔，想象中的责备和厌恶并没有出现。Dean轻轻揉捏着Sam颈部僵硬的肌肉，传达着安抚的信息。救赎一般的感觉让Sam几乎呻吟出声，而Dean的安抚也终于舒缓了Sam的焦虑，呼吸渐渐平稳。Sam几乎要在这种温柔的按摩中昏睡过去了。

然而Dean停止了爱抚，在他的手掌离开Sam的脖子时，Sam下意识的追随，导致的结果就是整个人躺到在Dean的怀里。居高临下看着仍有些局促的Sam，Dean继续着之前的话题。

“为什么停下来Sammy？我给你的不够么？”

Sam一瞬间从温存中惊醒，刚才发生的一切不会就这样过去，他的Dean的关系已经到了崩溃的边缘，他必须做些什么，他必须解释清楚。

“我，不是……够了、不我没有……”急切的想要解释，但是又发觉一切解释都那么苍白，而感谢与Dean刚才的温柔，小Sammy成功的被唤醒了，不厚的被单被顶的老高，Sam试图将腿支起来让胯部的帐篷不那么明显。同时躺在Dean怀里能够让Sam以另一种视角看他的哥哥，上一次这样仰望Dean是什么时候了？什么时候是哥哥在仰望自己了？哦那下颚真好看，好想艹他……

解释越描越黑，欲望也渐渐增长，彻底语无伦次的Sam想找个地缝钻进去，这样就能躲开Dean那种略带笑意的眼光。那简直要杀了他。一根手指竖在自己的嘴边，Sam停止了磕磕巴巴的解释，第一次主动直视Dean的眼神。笑意、关切还有一丝丝得意，没有看到任何厌恶的色彩让Sam舒心不少，但是已经被搅成浆糊的脑子蹦出了一个词“艹他！”

“本来我还好奇你能编出什么借口，但是现在看来是没有了。”

说完这些Dean仿佛是已经在心底审判好要怎么给Sam定罪一般，把Sam缓缓从身上推开，离开温暖怀抱的Sam张了张嘴想要说些什么，随即意识到之前Dean的手势，忍住没有说出口。Dean起身时看到了这一幕，笑了笑夸赞一句：“学的很快。”

Sam腹中像是在翻滚一般，眼前的景象仿佛是一个渴望已久的梦境。目送Dean的身影从床上离开，坐到他的书桌前。皮质转椅让Dean欢喜了一小下，自娱自乐的转了几圈，完全不顾Sam被晾在床上一动都不敢动，也不敢说话。

“过来。”

停下来的Dean立即命令道，Sam的身体在意识之前遵从了，赤条条的Sam在Dean面前站定，勃起的阴茎直挺挺的指向前方。手放在身体两侧，但是在不自然的一张一收，略微颤抖的肌肉也表明了Sam没有看上去的那么镇定。随后Dean的举动就让Sam更加不淡定了。

“唔！”

Dean的手就那样抚上了Sam的阴茎，开始帮他撸动。同为男人的Dean当然知道怎样能带给Sam更多的快感，大拇指在马眼处磨蹭着，不时刺激着下方的系带，龟头的边缘被食指和中指来回碾压。整个阴茎最敏感的几个部位被重点照顾，Sam从来没有体验过如此刺激的快感，膝盖弯曲、大腿几乎支撑不住而剧烈的抖动着。双手不知道该放在哪里，不想推开Dean也不敢，只能背在身后相互紧握住。口中咿咿呀呀的发出不明含义的叫喊，似是求饶又像是所求。

“你可以说话。”就在Sam止不住的口水从口中滴落之后，Dean给与了一道赦免给Sam。

“Dean！”Sam唯一能够叫喊出声的只有他哥哥的名字，而Dean明显被这一点取悦了。

“那你不能射Sammy，直到你向我坦白一切。”Sam在Dean的手下濒临边缘，嘴中的吼叫渐渐变成呻吟。痛苦和惊讶的意味消失殆尽，充满情欲难耐的喘息回荡在空旷的公寓里。即将盘上高潮的Sam忍不住开始送胯，将自己狠狠艹进哥哥的拳头里，越来越粗粝的呼吸近乎嘶嚎。Dean却露出一个得逞的笑容，在最后一刻扯开了自己的手，Sam的腰胯猛烈的抽送，却得不到最后一点点的抚慰。

炫目的高潮唾手可得，Dean却不肯给予，Sam在这巨大的落差中完全失声。背在身后的双手绞死在一起，整个脑袋猛地向后扬起，痛苦的呻吟着。然而一种异样的满足感充斥了Sam的胸膛，Dean没有给予他高潮的挫败感满足了他内心空洞了不知道多久的黑洞。Sam近乎落泪，却分不清是因为Dean造成的性挫败感，还是为自己终于体验到了这种挫败感而满足。

Dean的话清晰无比的传进Sam的耳朵，顿时Sam觉得自己的胃开始抽搐，肺叶的氧气在瑟缩中被挤出身体，昏沉沉的脑子难以作出回应。可笑的是缺氧造成的性快感忠实的传达到了下体，阴茎因为刚才没能射出的精液而更加肥硕，颜色转为暗红，沉甸甸的囊袋随着柱体轻微摇晃着，而铃口出垂下的银丝是Sam得到的唯一一点点释放。

Dean将Sam的所有反应全部看在眼里，无奈的摇摇头。Sam为了Dean这个略带失望的动作双腿一软，整个身子就这样跪在了地毯上。重心不稳的Sam向前倒去，挣扎着抬起头来，看到的就是Dean充满赞赏的眼光。自下而上的仰视自己的大哥，仿佛这是一种丢失已久的习惯。Sam仿佛是终于找到了自己的位置一般松了一口气，而Dean则是鼓励的将手送到Sam的面前，那上面的温度传来时Sam才意识到自己有多冷。

缓慢而谨慎的想着Dean的手掌靠过去，当两个人的肌肤终于触碰到一起的时候Sam和Dean都发出了满足的叹息

“看来你需要我的帮助，是么Sammy？”Dean充满爱意的抚摸着Sam的脸庞和鬓角“帮你理清现在的状况，帮你认清你自己。”

Sam觉得自己就要融化在Dean的手掌中，从身体内部散发出一种和Dean呼应的热度，温暖的热流从小腹部流窜到全身。Sam就想伸个懒腰，将Dean圈在自己怀里，像忠犬护着自己的主人一般。此时Dean说的话让Sam终于想要直面自己和Dean的关系了，他们是骨肉血亲，而Sam想要更多……

看着Sam轻轻点了点头，Dean深吸了一口气，继续给Sam更多的爱抚，等到Sam认为自己已经睡着了之后，Dean突然将Sam拉到了自己腿上。

“What the fu…”  
“啪！”

一个巴掌被印在了Sam的右臀瓣。突然受到刺激的Sam顿时收回了说出一半的话，趴在Dean腿上的姿势让他看不到Dean的脸庞而Dean也同样看不到Sam眼中的近乎是激动的泪水。全身上下的肌肉因为这一下而僵硬，向后扬起到极致的脖子上青筋跳动，真个阴茎猛地跳动了一下，触碰到了Dean的牛仔裤而近乎射出来。

痛觉只是一瞬间，随后而来的是阵阵辐射开来的热意。Sam感觉自己身处于某种觉醒之中，脑内的多巴胺疯狂分泌，晕乎乎的感觉再次袭来。

“我会帮你说，代价是一句话一个掌掴。除非你不认同我说的话，否则只能报数。黄色是暂缓红色是停止，明白了么？”  
“Dean……啊啊啊！”  
“错了！再来！”  
“唔……二！”

Sam不清晰的大脑终于开始明白这一切是真实发生的了，复杂的感情将斯坦福高材生的思绪搅得天翻地覆，在Dean的强硬手段下终于开始运转，试图分析Dean的话，并且开始报数。

“小时候看着你哥我睡觉的身体自慰，并且觉得没被发现。”  
“…三！”  
“偷穿我的内裤，射在上面还不舍得洗。”  
“…四！”  
“意识到自己是个sub去酒吧试图找艳遇，但是在发现那个dom把你当成了bottom之后逃离了并且再也没去过其他的酒吧。”  
“…五，Dean你怎么……啊！”  
“报数！”  
“六！”

一项项曾经对着Dean做过的阴暗的事被指出，伴随着臀部的掌掴，Sam觉得自己又变成了曾经的孩童，在自己的哥哥面前没有任何秘密，做错了事被哥哥打屁股。耻辱感和隐约的快感丰富了痛觉的含义，Sam在Dean的腿上扭动着，试图逃离不断落下的掌掴，又像是祈求着更多。

“想艹我很久了，每次我来看你你都会在房间里自慰，我猜你是在意淫艹我。”  
“九！Dean求你！我快到了！”

Sam觉得自己现在不用想任何事，一切由Dean说出来的话都是那么的准确，自己的哥哥从自己还是个婴儿开始就在照顾自己，即使到了现在Dean还是再照顾自己难以启齿的癖好，与此相比，向Dean交出自己又有什么关系呢？

Sam如他所了解的sub那样，祈求Dean给予他高潮的权利。意外满意的Dean停止了掌掴，开始用双手揉捏Sam的臀部。

“非常美丽，想要艹我，你必须先证明自己为此付出了努力，如此美丽的臀部才代表你又资格将你的阴茎放入我的后穴，听懂了么Sammy？”

略带茧的双手在臀部拂过，经受过一轮掌掴的臀肉充血肿胀，Sam感觉自己的臀部快要烧起来了。讽刺的是自己的阴茎从来没有像现在这么坚挺过，没有任何触碰就几度濒临极限，因为Dean之前的禁令Sam竭力忍耐的数次，直到现在他觉得Dean只要轻微吮吸……不，轻微触碰一下，精液就会喷涌而出，而Dean最后的意思是现在的自己有资格艹他了。这个想法在出现的一瞬间就要将Sam逼上高潮。

“是！是！求你！Dean！”

Dean闻言将Sam从自己腿上拉起来站好，肌肉感十足的大腿此时却颤抖着支撑不住身体，确切的说Sam全身都在颤抖着，一层汗珠布满了Sam的身体，在昏暗的灯光下更加迷人。膨胀的下体已经在规律的跳动着，淫液布满了柱体，紧绷的腹部和急促的呼吸昭示着Sam忍耐到了极限。

对于第一次经历这种事的Sam来说已经做得很好了，Dean在心中暗自评价。当然表面上Dean还是摆出一副审视的眼神，Sam在Dean的视线下陷入焦虑的状态。自己表现不够好？我让Dean失望了？我得不到射精的资格了……

不能射精的痛苦折磨着Sam的理智，同时Dean带来的这种折磨让Sam无比清楚地想要体验更多。Sam的祈求变得哀婉，却同时包含着射精的请求和请Dean继续禁止他射精的哀求。

“我想要一只乖狗狗。”审视之后开口的第一句话让Sam有些迷茫。

“我会教导你如何成为我的乖狗狗，通过这种方式。”Dean说着指了指Sam处于爆发边缘的阴茎，又示意了一下Sam的臀部。

“这会是一条很长的路，如果你愿意的话。”Dean的语气不疾不徐，完全不顾被吊在高潮边缘的Sam，而Sam却沉浸在这种高潮被无限延长的感觉。

“爬到我的脚边，在我腿上蹭出来。”Dean最后指了指自己靴子踩着的地毯，向Sam示意“像标记领地一样标记你的主人。”

“当然，这只是临时的，最后能不能将标记我的后穴要看你的表现。”Dean在最后附加了一句，随后就陷入了沉寂，等待Sam自己做决定。

然而等待的时间可能还不到一秒，Sam就已经来到了Dean的脚边，只是环抱上Dean腿部的动作还有些迟疑。当布料和阴茎触碰到一起之后Sam就再也压抑不住了。

“Dean！Dean！求你！我要射了！”Sam难以想象自己会在Dean的腿上疯狂的磨蹭着自己，粗糙的牛仔裤面料带来的是无比刺激的快感，不到十秒Sam就再次来到了高潮的闸口。

Dean满意的看着Sam变成了怎样一副迷人的样子，他伸出手抚摸Sam的头，像他正在抚摸一只小奶狗一般。

“记住第一条规矩，以后你的精液只有我的身体里这一个去处，而在你射进我身体里的时候，要喊‘master’。记住了就射吧！”

“Master！Master！”

Sam发誓，这是他这辈子射的最多的一次。白浊的液体激射而出，将Dean的小腿部弄得一团糟。绝顶的高潮袭击了Sam的大脑，他怀疑自己在飞翔，在名叫Dean的空域中徜徉。异常激烈的性事耗尽了Sam的体力，高大的身子就这样赤诚的趴在Dean的大腿上，双手环抱在Dean的大腿处，厚实的胸膛起伏着，将充满麝香味的氧气吸入身体。

Dean非常清楚Sam刚刚经历全新的高潮，一直在抚摸Sam的脖子，大拇指时不时摩挲着毛茸茸的鬓角“Good boy，Sam ，good boy……”

高悬的Sam在Dean的爱抚下渐渐回到现实，重新聚焦的双眼对上兄长充满关切的眼神“我不是在做梦吧……”Sam喃喃自语道，随后臀部猛地传来一阵刺痛，如果现在他的腿还有力气的话Sam一定会跳起来的！

“虽然我知道你是在感叹刚才的高潮，但是你已经承认了我们之间的关系，返回的代价是非常高昂的Sammy！”

Dean用双腿夹住了Sam摇摇欲坠的身体，伸出手捏住Sam的脸，迫使他直视自己的眼睛，非常认真的宣告他和Sam的新关系。Sam对此又是一阵脸红，而Dean的双腿环绕自己的感觉实在是太色情了，曾经梦中的场景终于呈现，异样的触感从身体两侧传来，自己被Dean的罗圈腿牢牢夹住。Sam觉得自己像是一艘漂泊的船，终于被一枚船锚稳住。

“我觉得现在没有其他疑问了？睡觉吧。”Dean放开了Sam，首先起身躺到了Sam的床上。倒是Sam一时半会难以思考，仍然赤身跪在床下，直到Dean将一团衣服砸向Sam他才回过神来。

“还不过来？”Dean的语气带上了一丝丝危险“明天再教你更多的规矩，今天就早点睡。”

Sam脸又红了一下，然后准备捡起刚才脱下的内裤“算了，现在告诉你第一条规矩：只有你和我的场合你不准穿衣服，除非我有其他命令。”

闻言Sam拿着内裤的手僵了一下，然后缓缓放下了那块布料，但是Dean只脱了外套而已，牛仔裤上的精液无比吸引着Sam的视线。这导致的结果就是Sam的阴茎再一次完全勃起了，即使几分钟前也曾如此，但是Sam发誓Dean照在他裸体上的眼神让Sam羞愧的想要自杀。

“再磨蹭我会在你的屁股上使用皮带，你知道我有这个权利。”Dean已经毫不掩饰他的控制欲了，这样的Dean让Sam疼痛，臀部的火热还没有消散，同时再次勃起阴茎也为此硬的发疼。

僵硬地挪上床，Sam看着Dean牢牢占据了床的中央，努力想把自己安顿在床脚或者边缘地带。和Dean接触这个想法让Sam畏惧同时又期待，别扭的感觉让Sam再次羞红了脸。

“你可以抱着我睡，就像你想做的那样。”Dean好笑的看着Sam无比僵硬的动作，给予了他一个赦免。

Sam闻言终于试探着向Dean伸出了臂膀，而Dean也配合的抬起脖子，让Sam的手臂穿过。怀抱着Dean的感觉是如此的美好，Sam忍不住抬起右腿，又悻悻地准备收回去。Dean无奈的摇摇头，伸出手将Sam的长腿拉到自己的腰部，然后用手环住Sam的背，补满了两人之间最后的一点距离。

“睡觉！”

Dean下达了最后的命令，然后就枕着Sam的手臂准备睡觉了。Sam非常想知道Dean是怎么知道自己想要这么做很久了，老老实实地将Dean抱在怀里，这是他的哥哥、他的主人，什么都不能抢走他。

在市区能够拥有一间不错的房子一直是Sam值得骄傲的一点，而早上透过玻璃照射进来的阳光则是休息日最忠实的闹钟。在少有的餍足感中Sam睁开了眼睛，准备起床拉开窗帘，去阳台上伸个懒腰迎接美好的一天。然后，他看到了怀里的Dean。

昨晚发生的事情一瞬间挤爆了Sam的大脑，脸颊迅速变的通红，同时还有迅速启动的下体。羞愧、无措击败了这个一米九的壮汉，Sam一瞬间感觉自己变回了童年时打坏窗户的小男孩。小心翼翼的将Dean环绕在自己腰背的胳膊抬起，挪动着和Dean拉开距离，同时抽回Dean枕着的手。

“不许动！”

怀中的Dean连眉头都没有皱一下，简单明了的指令直接将Sam定在了原地。Sam不知所措，全身在不安中颤抖着。而Dean明显也感受到了Sam的紧张，被Sam挑开的左手再次伸向Sam，将他一把拉向自己，瞬间填补了Sam好不容易弄出的空间，然后一个掌掴就落在了Sam的右臀瓣上。

“不要多想，再躺一会。”

Dean全程连眼皮都没有抬一下，而Sam的一切举动被掌控的死死地。重新贴上Dean的身体，Sam才意识到刚才的紧张已经让他全身发凉了，而Dean像是一个小太阳一般，让Sam忍不住紧了紧和Dean的抱抱。之前因为紧张而软掉的下体此时再次精神抖擞起来，直直的戳着Dean的腹部，要命的是随着Dean的呼吸，腹部的起伏像是在撩拨Sam一样。而Sam又不能撤离，腰上环绕着的手臂让他连收腹都做不到。

偷偷瞄了一眼Dean的睡颜，平稳的呼吸打在Sam赤裸的胸膛上，带给他一丝丝安定。既然Dean没有在意，Sam索性也就接受了，而昨晚猛烈的高潮消耗了Sam不少的精力，在如此安逸的情景中，Sam在不知不觉中又睡了过去。

再次醒来的原因不是别的，而是饥饿。从房门外飘来了一阵香气，超过十二小时没有进食的Sam几乎是被胃部的抗议从床上踢起来的。套上裤子就冲向香气的来源，进入客厅的瞬间就看到Dean翘着二郎腿，手里正拿着一个派大吃特吃。

“Sam？总算醒了，快来吃~我给你点了沙拉和披萨。”Dean手一招，示意Sam来吃早饭。虽然此时已经接近中午了。Sam则是被钉在的原地，低着头不敢看Dean的眼神。Dean对此也没有过于逼迫他，只是不停地邀请Sam去吃早饭。在Dean带上鼓励的催促声中，Sam慢慢挪到了餐桌边，低头将食物送进自己的胃里，平复胃部的抗议。

不知道是食物的作用还是Dean愉悦的语气，餐桌上的气氛渐渐活络，Sam在吃完最后一片生菜之后已经能够偷瞄Dean的脸色了。Dean虽然几次捕捉到了那丝游离的眼神，但是也没有点破，装作没有发现的样子享用自己的早餐，同时用各种不相干的话题试图让Sam搭话。最后的结果是终于安抚好了炸毛的小金毛幼崽。

“好了Sam，你为什么不去洗个澡？我来收拾收拾这堆烂摊子。”

Sam在Dean叫他名字的时候恨不得将头埋到地下去，而Dean的提议才让Sam意识到自己身上有点难受。激烈性事流的汗水，残留的精液，这些东西干了之后在肌肤上黏黏的感觉十分不适。Sam点点头接受了Dean的提议。当站进鱼缸打开花洒的时候，Sam才意识到Dean为自己准备好了温水，而那些早餐已经有些凉了，这些都说明Dean比自己醒的早，并且很好的照顾好了精力过度消耗的自己。一阵暖意从腹部产生，涌向四肢，同时温水从头顶流下，冲走了肌肉的酸胀和皮肤上的不适。Sam就在水流中站立着，享受着阵阵暖意。

“Sam？听得到我说话么？”这时，Dean敲了敲浴室的门，大声问道。

“Dean！出什么事了么？”Sam急切的想要关掉水冲出去，去Dean的身边。

“没什么，你继续洗。我就是想和你谈谈。”  
“……你想谈什么。”  
“昨晚的事，以及我们的将来的关系。”

很明显Dean考虑到了Sam的羞涩，如果不是这种隔窗而言的谈话，Sam的脑子一定会被搅得一团糟。事实上即使是现在，Sam也有种从窗户跳出去的冲动。自己的性癖被发现的冲击还没有过去，Dean昨晚的所作所为一定程度上加深了这件事给Sam带来的冲击。他不知道自己应该为Dean正好能接受自己而高兴还是战栗，焦虑和担忧搅乱了Sam的胃部，刚吃下的早餐几乎就要被吐出来。

“You are my brother.”Dean的语调带着一股安慰“这件事是首先的，也是永远不会变的。”

Sam在浴室里直接失去了所有反抗的念头，渐渐蹲下，任由温暖的水渐渐上涨，带给他一丝丝暖意。

“从小我就在照顾你了知道么？你什么事能够瞒过你哥哥？第一次遗精打的内裤还是我洗的，你这混小子当时被吓傻了都不敢陪我进浴室洗你的内裤。那时候你看向我的眼神以为我读不懂么？”

“你上初中的时候试图谈了一个女朋友，但是发现你对女生没有感觉。后来找gv看像是发现了新大陆一样，藏在你放袜子的小盒子底下。”

“忘了说你第一次手淫应该是看着我游泳是吧？当时出去野餐，我去抓鱼你小子用了半小时还没有生好火，就是躲到湖边草丛里看着我打飞机去了。”

“后来看gv才知道自己有sub倾向的对吧？那段时间总给我捣乱，每次我都会打你的屁股，你小子叫的贼大声……”

“最后来读这个大学，除了想逃离，更多的是不想要我发现对么？你偷偷舔过我的皮靴……”

“每次来我都会跟你过招，你最喜欢的就是这个了对么？每次都能用这个手淫……”

Dean一点点将Sam的力气抽走，羞耻和被关爱的荣誉感交织，等待着Dean最后的审判。

“……昨晚的事我是认真的，而你当时虽然回应了我，但我想你有可能是多巴胺分泌过多，再就是我仗着dom的身份让你有些难以自持了。”Sam听到这里忍不住就要反驳：我清楚自己说了什么！我真的想要！

“所以我会再给你一周的时间考虑。”Dean的语速不疾不徐，但是却揪住了Sam的每一根神经“我找到了猎人中记录者的传承，那里将会被我改造成一个基地，地址我留在餐桌上了。一周后，你如果选择像昨晚你答应的那样——be my puppy. 就来找我，如果你不来，我就会尽量避免打扰你的生活……家族事业你哥我担下了，你就好好追寻你的梦想就好了……”

Dean的声音消失了，渐渐地，Sam感觉得到，属于Dean的温度离开了这栋房子，而这时热水也放完了。满缸的清水中漂浮着一缕缕白浊——该死的……

Sam闻言僵了一下，偷摸被发现的尴尬和Dean的命令让Sam的体温再一次升高，期待和害怕冲突着搅和他的大脑。Dean为他取来一杯凉水，然后被喂着喝了大半，直到这事Sam才意识到自己有多渴。水带来了清凉，而亲密的接触则让Sam沉浸其中，情绪渐渐稳定。待到Sam喝下第二杯水，Dean就允许他自己拿着玻璃杯了，虽然这让Sam失落了一小下。

“所以，我判断你来这里是为了赴约？”Dean确定Sam的情绪稳定了之后直接挑起了对话，Sam在脸红了一下之后也没有其他太大的反应了。但是Sam仿佛仍然难以组织好语言，各种嗯啊额循环往复，无处安放的双手让Dean怀疑Sam试图用手语解释。

“好了，不急，慢慢说，乖~”Dean两步来到沙发上坐下，大腿和Sam的紧挨着，伸出右手将Sam后颈处的皮肤纳入掌心，大拇指和食指中指轻轻捏着那一块后颈肉，传达着安抚的信息。

“是的，Dean，是的……”Sam在后颈的压力中渐渐放松，渐渐靠向Dean的怀抱。一小块肌肉传来的压力竟然能舒缓全身的肌肉，这简直是Dean的奇迹。而Sam非常享受这个，Dean身上是熟悉的须后水香，他的哥哥永远用着同一款须后水，在Sam为他挑选了第一瓶须后水之后。

“good boy，Sammy。Good boy……”Dean直到Sam此时的状态非常需要他的安抚，所以他非常耐心的给了Sam很多温柔的揉捏“你喜欢我捏你的脖子Sammy，像一只狗狗。”

“这是我答应你的……”Sam马上回应道，随后才意识到自己说了什么，脸一红，就想翻个身将自己塞进沙发靠背和坐垫的夹缝中。

“好了Sammy，这没有任何好害羞的，你知道我们会做到那一步的。”Dean好笑的看着Sam近乎幼稚的举动。Sam却因为Dean所说的景象而更加难耐，牛仔裤下的阴茎难受的宣告着自己的存在，Sam只好拼命掩盖。

可惜，Dean总是能发现Sam的秘密，虽然Dean不得不承认将一个一米九的壮汉从沙发里挖出来以一件非常累人的事情，特别是这个人还一直试图钻回去。一切的反抗和不配合在打屁股的威胁中统统消失不见了，Sam红着脸、鼓着裤裆站在沙发正对面，Dean一脸又好气又好笑的坐在原来Sam的位置，审视着Sam。

略带侵略性的眼神让Sam背后汗毛倒立，他张开双腿站立着，试图让阴茎在裤子里舒服一点。而Dean的眼神让下体变得更加肿胀，这种痛苦让Sam痴迷又抵抗。

“站好了，手背在身后，看着我。”Dean下达着命令，而Sam无条件遵从。

淡淡的绿色，那是Dean瞳孔的颜色。这抹绿色几乎存在于Sam的整个生命历程，而此时这是最好的春药，Sam觉得自己能将牛仔裤戳出一个洞来。而Dean伸出的手总算是避免了这条裤子报废的命运。

灵巧的手指和皮带的金属扣相接触，Sam注视着这一切的发生，这又可以算上一个Dean的奇迹，而Sam相信日后这个名单会无限加长。解个皮带而已，Sam觉得自己正在被Dean逼上高潮。纽扣交错的瞬间Sam明显听到一根弦断裂了，眼前白色的烟花炸开，Sam急促的喘息着，直到Dean的声音传来。

“这就射了？我知道这一切对你来说比较刺激，但是Sammy，这也太……”

Dean的话语简直让Sam无地自容，牛仔裤被彻底褪下，黑色的内裤代表着禁欲，可惜阴茎和双卵的轮廓让这一幕变得无比色情。更不用说一股浓重的麝香味散发出来，配合着更加深沉的一大块区域，昭示着一个成熟男人射在了自己的内裤里——仅仅是解个皮带。

“抱、抱歉，我……”

Sam有些慌乱的向Dean道歉，内裤被精液弄得黏腻，粘在阴茎上很不舒服，难耐的扭动却被Dean制止了。Dean嘴角轻微上扬，将Sam的内裤也拉到脚踝，Sam沉甸甸的阴茎彻底暴露在空气中，甚至还在向下滴着淫液。

“为什么道歉？”Dean不顾Sam的惊呼，亲手抚上了此时无比敏感的柱体。刚刚射过的阴茎此时敏感的过头了，Dean手上的薄茧略过冠状沟，Sam发誓如果不是Dean抓着他的阴茎，他一定会跳起来的。

“……你说过……只能、只能射在……”

Sam嚅嗫着，那条色情的要求让他难以启齿，同时违反了约定的不安也在搅动着安分了没多久的腹部。

“没错，所以是时候让你体验一下惩罚了。”Dean看着差不多了，也就没有逼Sam彻底说出来的意思“我去安放你的行李，而你，到地下二层去，那里有一扇门是半开的。进去，然后跪在床位等我。能做到么Sammy？”

Sam红着脸没有说话，但是阴茎沉重的跳动了一下。Dean对此眉毛一挑，Sam则是彻底将脑袋偏了过去，掩饰自己脸上翻起的潮红。Dean首先起身，背着Sam带来的包准备离开，Sam痴痴地站在原地。

“男孩！你再不行动我会在你受罚的时候使用口钳！”

Dean的语气彻底转变，头都没有回的命令道。严厉的语气和陌生的称呼让Sam几乎呻吟出声，暴露着的阴茎再次跳动了一下。惩罚和口钳对于Sam来说都是非常新颖的东西，他非常想尝试它们，但是他本能的直到可能并不会那么愉悦。

无论如何，Sam总算是开始行动了。而考虑到上次Dean下达的仅有的几条命令，Sam选择了原地将自己脱得一干二净，赤裸的看着地上自己的衣服，Sam不由得又恍惚了一会，随即对于将到来惩罚的恐惧和期待迫使他走向地下二层。阴茎全程都半硬着，不应期在Dean这里消失了，Sam为此再次脸红了一阵子。

焦虑在腹中翻滚，Sam跪趴在床尾处，浑身赤裸，阴茎在空气中半勃着。对于即将到来的惩罚，Sam说不出是畏惧还是期待。他有着预感，Dean不会让他好过，而这正是Sam想要的，他简直为此而憎恨自己。

半掩着的门挡不住风，地堡的排风扇尽职尽责的将沉闷的空气抽走，也一点点的抽走了Sam的镇定。扇叶一下又一下的刮擦着，Sam小心翼翼的抬头向门外望了一眼，然后他对上了Dean的眼睛。

“Got you.”

Dean的嘴型就是那两个单词。Sam猛地回头，将脸埋进床垫，仿佛这样就能当做什么都没发生一样。他来不及思考Dean是如何站到门口的而自己却毫无察觉，Sam只能在心底祈祷Dean的怜悯。

硬质皮靴在地板上的脚步声渐渐走进，Sam这才意识到Dean同时换了一身服饰，刚才匆匆瞥到的画面出现在Sam的脑海中，他顿时觉得这房间有些过于燥热了。

Dean的气息越来越接近，等到最终站定时，Sam已经能够通过汗毛感受到Dean的存在了。于是他开始战栗，完全不能自主，仅仅是Dean覆盖在他背上的一阵阴影就叫他畏惧不已。Sam痛恨自己这种软弱的状态，这也是他一直不能正视自己sub身份的原因。Dean会打他的屁股，而他会哭出来，像一个可怜虫一样。

“？！”

所以，当后颈被Dean用手掌覆盖住的时候，Sam彻底塌了腰。温度和活力随着轻柔的揉捏被注入进Sam的身体，同时也软化了他的反抗。连他自己也没有注意到，牙齿已经在嘴唇上留下了深深的痕迹。

“My puppy……”Dean轻声低语，而Sam几乎为此呻吟出声“你犯了错，但是你自愿接受惩罚，很乖，很好……”

Dean说着撤走了手掌，Sam要用尽最大的自制力才能不去追寻他的手掌。而Dean所说的惩罚再次让Sam的心抽动了一下，但是似乎是刚才的温度，给了Sam勇气，仿佛惩罚也不是不能面对的。

而此时Sam终于有机会回头，看到了Dean的全貌：厚底皮靴在灯光下闪着光，光亮的鞋面几乎能闪瞎Sam的眼睛。紧实的小腿被长筒紧紧地包裹住，凸显了Dean的腿部肌肉。哑光皮革制成的开档皮裤起码小了一个码，Dean的腿型以一种近乎下流的方式被呈现出来。大腿内侧的上半部分开始镂空，直到腰上的一拳宽皮带收住，将Dean的胯部和整个臀部都露了出来。阴茎和囊袋被一个皮质罩子遮住，两根细皮带分开从Dean的臀瓣侧面穿过，连到腰间的宽皮带上。

Sam仿佛可以闻到皮革的味道和麝香味融合成为了一种名为“Dean的奇迹”的春药。Dean的上半身只穿了一条哑光的无袖皮背心，两排暗扣充满了禁欲的气息，但是上半身和下半身的对比是如此的色气。Dean满意的看着Sam略微长大的嘴巴，惊讶和膜拜的神色在Sam的眼中闪动，这正是他想要的效果。

“在我们开始之前。”Dean用一只手拖住Sam的下颚，居高临下的审视着Sam“你对阴茎的控制力太差了，所以从现在开始，我来掌控它。”

说完，在Sam不安的注视中，Dean掏出了一枚阴茎环。Sam这次是真的呻吟出声了，他的眉毛皱了一下，但是并没有阻止Dean。

Dean则是全程观察着Sam的表情，于是开始将Sam的双卵收拢，和已经勃起的阴茎一起握住。Sam跪直了身体，左手有些紧张地抓紧了床单，但是实现没有从自己的阴茎上挪开，也没有反抗。Dean缓慢的浆阴茎环合拢，缓慢道他和Sam可以完整的欣赏到Sam的阴囊变得饱满。

“咔哒。”  
“唔！”

当阴茎环被安置好后，Sam又瞬间塌了腰，Dean放任Sam前倾，靠在自己的腿上，甚至有意无意的让Sam的脸对向了自己的胯部。

“感觉怎么样？”

Dean伸出手爱抚着Sam的头发，一边询问着他的感觉。Sam享受着Dean的爱抚，同时身子因为阴茎的不适而轻微扭动着

“……还要！”

当这句话从自己嘴里跑出去后，Sam的身体停了一下。有些迷茫的抬起头，Sam对上了Dean的眼睛，一种崇拜的感觉油然而生，Sam由本能驱使，主动跪下身去，缓慢而虔诚地亲吻了Dean的皮靴。

“Sammy，你真是该死的适合这个。”Dean深吸了一口气，满意的用脚尖抬起Sam的下巴“所以我会给你更多。”

……

在Dean的示意下，Sam走到一把椅子前坐下，而Dean则是从柜子里拿出一个储物箱，回到Sam身边。抬头看到了Sam双腿间直指天花板的阴茎，而Sam也很明显在挪动着双腿，试图让他的阴茎好受一些。

Dean单膝跪下，让自己降到比Sam更低的一个高度，也不管这个姿势让自己的胯部是以一个怎样淫靡的姿势展现在Sam的眼前，但是Sam感觉到了一种名叫危险的气息。

“阴茎环能让你保持勃起，很不错的感觉对么？这些会让你感觉更棒。”Dean说着打开了储物箱，伸手从里面掏出了一把领带“都是你之前送我的，我都留着在哦~”

Sam的眼中闪过欣喜和期待，但是Dean在他开口之间就开始了动作。他从一把领带中选出了一根，将Sam的左腿和椅子绑在了一起。

脚踝处的弧度非常适合这个，Sam几乎没有感觉到不适，但是随着Dean的手在自己的腿和椅子之间来回，Sam的左腿逐渐失去了自由。当Dean系好之后，Sam发现自己只能动一动脚趾头了，被束缚的同时，一股暖流从胃部开始升腾，和刚才戴上阴茎环的感觉一样。

惊异的感觉让Sam睁大了眼睛，他看向Dean，但是张了张嘴不知道说什么。Dean一只在看着Sam，在得到这个回应之后Dean没有说话，而是将Sam的另一只腿也绑了起来。

“现在呢？够了么？”Dean完成手上的工作，整个身子压向了Sam，而Sam此时瘫坐在椅子里，眼神迷茫又冒着精光。他轻微试着活动他的双腿，在一次次的挣扎无果后抬头看向Dean。

“……更多。”Sam的声音有些嘶哑，在不确定和期待中说出了这个词。

Dean笑了，爱怜的捏了捏Sam的后颈“你会得到的。”

一根根颜色不同的领带被渐渐添加到Sam身上，手腕是第二个结点，当双手的手腕都被系到扶手上后Sam扭动的幅度更大了，但是他几乎是没有任何犹豫的向Dean祈求着“ More”。Dean满足了他。

“给我…Dean please，我就要…”

当最后一根领带被系在Sam的大腿上时，他连一根趾头都动不了了。同时Sam出了一身汗，一股从内部升腾的火焰融化了他的意识，他在一点点丧失对身体的控制权，同时一点点的飞到高潮边缘。

简简单单的捆绑就让Sam化作了满脑子只想着高潮的野兽，Dean满意的看着自己的杰作。Sam整个脸和胸膛都变成了粉红色，血脉喷张地Sam在禁锢中挣扎着，但是徒劳的增加了自己的挫败感。而湿润的眼眶也表明Sam被脑子里的各种情绪拆分了。他不知道是应该祈求更多的束缚，还是祈求Dean给他射精的权利。

“现在是惩罚时间。” Dean伸出一根手指，止住他的哀求，也不管Sam的反抗，将留在Sam脖子上的领带拉到了Sam的嘴边，塞进去。

Dean踏在椅面上，皮靴紧挨着Sam的大腿，来不及感受那陌生的触感，Sam只觉得自己的阴茎被纳入了一个格外灼热的地方。

“呜呜呜！”

Sam哪儿还能没反应过来Dean正在做什么？但是大腿根部的两根领带将他的胯部牢牢固定在椅子上，Sam的小腹疯狂收缩，但是就是不能将阴茎送进哪怕一丝一毫。

“不不不不！别搞错了Sam，我是主人，我想怎么用这根阴茎是我的事。”Dean看着Sam在空中狂乱甩动的脑袋，终于露出了他最终的目的。

停住下蹲的动作，Dean将Sam的阴茎纳入了一截，享受着龟头破开后穴的感觉，Dean也不自觉的向后扬起了头，同时收缩着后穴，用每一寸肉壁感受着属于他弟弟Sam的坚挺。

Sam简直要疯了！身体上的禁锢已经烧坏了他的意识，而阴茎被Dean纳入体内，每一寸皮肤传递到大脑的快感都足以让他越过那高潮。但是阴茎根部的束缚让Sam不能泄出哪怕一滴精液，囊袋传来阵阵抽搐的疼痛，伴随着的是深深的挫败感。眼中溢出的液体不知道是因为那过载的快感还是这股从未体验过的挫败，作为精液的替代品源源不绝的流出。。

“Sammy…你现在真的很性感…”Dean伸手抵在Sam的胸膛，感受着那颗心脏的搏动，另一只手解开了Sam嘴里已经被口水沾湿的领带“准备好接受惩罚了么？”

“Dean！求你！让我射出来，我求你！”Sam带着哭腔的哀求，嘶哑的声音仿佛缺水的旅人。

Dean的回应是更加用力的在Sam身上骑乘，壮实的腰身并不逊色与他弟弟，在Sam无比渴求的情况下放肆的追求自己的快感。上下吞吐着Sam肿胀的阴茎，将硬成铁杆的龟头送到自己的前列腺。Dean拿开了阴茎上的皮囊，火热的阴茎急切的弹出，打在Sam的腹肌上，引得Sam一阵战栗。

“我说：‘不准射’，你是哪一个字听不懂？”Dean压低了声音，在Sam的耳边低吼出声。

Sam充满挫败感地呻吟着，痛苦的垂下了头，几滴液体滴落在Dean火热的阴茎上。Dean有力的手抚上Sam的脸颊，用舌尖描摹着弟弟略带稚嫩的下颚，然后侵入Sam的双唇，用舌尖掠夺着他唇齿间的津液。这一点点的慰藉立刻受到了Sam热切的追随，他吮吸着他兄长的舌，任由他予取予求，试图让阴茎和囊袋的痛楚消融在这场舌战之中。

“我嫉妒你有这么完美的阴茎，Sammy.”Dean松开Sam的唇瓣，满意的看着Sam皱眉追寻“哦~我不用嫉妒，这根阴茎从此属于我了。”

“是的Dean…是的……”Sam双眼朦胧的呢喃着。

看着Sam变成了如此美丽的样子，Dean忍不住加快了腰身和手上的速度，在一声声满足的怒吼声中射出了乳白色的精液。Dean射的是如此的激烈，格外浓稠的精液射满了他和Sam的胸腹，甚至飞溅到了Sam脸上，沾湿了一缕耷拉下来的棕发。Dean足足射了十多发，高潮绵长地超出想象，Sam灼热的阴茎烫慰着后穴中的腺体，每一根血管的突起都在后穴中找到了对应的位置，磨蹭过后穴的时候带给Dean潮水般的快感。

而Sam在束缚中见证了Dean的高潮，浓郁的麝香味在他的鼻间萦绕如同最猛烈的春药。因为高潮而突然收缩的后穴仿佛要将他的双卵都吞进去，而Sam的阴茎在绝望中波动着，阴囊中的液体在紧闭的马眼中流出不可察觉的一丝，这就是Sam仅有的释放。

让Dean赶到餍足的高潮和自己仿佛永远得不到的射精让Sam疯狂，但是这种无比的挫败感让Sam上瘾。全身上下的细胞都在叫嚣着，想要高潮，但是骨髓最深处的声音是向Dean祈求更多的束缚，包括高潮的禁令。

“Dean…please…Dean……”

Sam近乎无意识的呢喃，脸上眼泪和其他液体混合，一种凌虐的美感让Dean忍不住再次吻上了他的唇瓣。餍足的Dean在Sam嘴上啃了几口才算满意，松开Sam的头扶正。

“那么，告诉我，Sammy，你想要射？还是想要更多？”Dean微眯起双眼审视着Sam，丝毫不介意脸上粘上了自己的精液和Sam的口水。

Sam此时思维艰难转动，肿胀的阴茎仍然被Dean吞在后穴中，不自主的蠕动着让Sam整个小腹都在抽搐。全身上下的束缚没有解开一丝，阴茎的痛楚如此的清晰，但是……

“I want more，sir.”  
“那正是你会得到的惩罚。”

Dean终于露出了满意的微笑。

Dean抬腿，缓缓站立起来，让Sam的阴茎退出自己的身体，全然不顾这个动作又让Sam痛苦地呻吟。彻底站稳后Dean餍足的伸了个懒腰，在Sam面前毫无掩饰地展现他的胴体，以及身上属于他自己的精液。

“很棒的性爱不是么？”Dean边说边轻轻撸动着自己，安抚自己半软下来的阴茎“哦对了，你没有射精。”

“是的，我没有……”Sam此时已经陷入了一种莫名的状态，性致盎然的下体将暖意传遍全身，没有射精但是他也感受到了一种异样的满足。

他哥哥是值得崇拜的。

这个概念突兀的浮现在Sam的脑海。他任由Dean继续撩拨着他的身体，也许是亲吻，也许是吮吸他的阴茎……被吊在射精的边缘越久，Sam就越发乖顺，Dean可以对他做任何事，只要他继续碰他……

而Dean的眼中闪耀着占有欲和控制欲，看着Sam渐入佳境，在他的束缚中重重的呼吸着，阴茎在银色的环中跳动着，整个下体一团乱遭，脸上还残留着精液和泪痕，并且任由他将Sam弄得更加淫靡。

“乖狗狗……我的乖狗狗，你表现的很好……”Dean呢喃着抚摸Sam“现在我们清理一下，准备睡觉？”

Sam迷茫的点了点头，而Dean笑着奖励了Sam一个吻。

解开Sam身上束缚的时候他仍然处在sub空间中，乖顺的由Dean将他引到浴缸里坐好，低下头等待他哥哥将泡沫涂满全身。Sam看着身上一道道勒痕，有些懵懂地抬头看向Dean。

“我没有绑很紧，这些痕迹要不了一天就会消失的。”Dean安抚道，同时手上的力道更加温柔。

“我……刚才……我不知道……”Sam支吾着。

渐渐清醒的他正试图把自己蜷成一个球，全身赤裸地由Dean擦拭身体，这种事情从他十岁开始就没有发生过了好么！

Dean一开始还好好哄Sam，发现没有效果之后果断的伸出手环住了Sam的阴茎。是的，阴茎环被留在了Sam身上，而他的阴茎一直保持着半勃的状态。这下Sam终于停住了挣扎。

“Sammy！我严肃的告诉你，现在开始你就是我的sub，而我有足够的手段惩罚不乖的sub。”

Dean甚至捏了捏Sam饱胀的阴囊以作警告，看着Sam发出一声呜咽，然后露出了带着不安的狗狗眼。伸出手捂住Sam的后颈，缓慢揉捏着那处软肉。Sam又发出一声满足的呜咽，所有的反抗都融化在后颈处传来的温度里。

安抚好Sam之后Dean也坐进了浴缸里，同时用双腿夹住了Sam想要逃离的腰身。Sam脸上又泛起了一阵红晕，他偏过头去，但是眼睛忍不住还是瞟向Dean的身体。而当Dean的手抚上自己的柱体后Sam忍不住发出了一声惊呼。

“那么，诚实的告诉我，你感觉怎么样？”Dean缓慢的折磨着Sam的阴茎“如果你的回答让我满意，我可以考虑让你射出来。”

“我感觉……嗯！很安全。”Sam必须绷紧全身的肌肉才能防止在下一秒就射出来“Dean！求你！我想射！”

“很安全？这个形容还不够。”Dean没有放过Sam，他对于如何抚慰一个男性最根本的欲望非常了解，也就是说Sam的阴茎上每一处敏感带都被仔细的照顾到了。

“我想要你控制我，非常想！Dean我必须出来！哦！我想要求你，而你会拒绝我。哦不、不是……”Sam抖地像个筛子，而他有力的双手却没有阻止Dean，而是死死抓住浴缸的边缘。

“继续！你说的很好！”Dean几乎是低吼着从牙缝里挤出这句话，同时他手上的力道也加大了，近乎是挤压着Sam阴茎，强迫他吐出更多的前液。

“我向你乞求射精，你拒绝我，我忍不住了！我会被惩罚了！哦Dean！”Sam的呻吟声越来越大，直到他整个人随着Dean的动作猛地向上抽送自己的阴茎。

但是Dean在最后一瞬间松开了Sam的阴茎，而在阴茎环的作用下Sam整个人僵直了几秒钟，最后在一声挫败的呻吟声中落下。

“是的，就是这样，你自己想要高潮的结局永远只能是这样，只有在我的命令下你才能射出来。”Dean伸出手安抚着Sam“只有在我允许的情况下你才可以享受高潮的快感，相信我，你体验过一次之后就会知道你自己制造的高潮有多么贫乏了。”

Sam对此只能呻吟。

洗好了之后Dean为他们两个擦干身体，然后自己套上了浴袍。Sam没有得到衣服，而是被命令跪在原地。这次Sam没有心存侥幸的偷看，而Dean也很快就回来了。

Dean的脚就停在Sam的手边，而Sam没有移动，静静的等待着，感受着两股视线来回扫视着他的身体，而这让他的阴茎更加坚硬了。一声重重的鼻息打破了浴室的沉寂。

“呼……Sammy，你真的非常适合跪着，你天生有一幅适合跪着的身体。”Dean充满赞叹的语调激活了Sam内心的某个部分，他甚至忍不住扭动了一下腰胯，全然没有觉察这有多么淫荡。

然而，脖子上传来的特殊触感瞬间让Sam塌了腰。宽厚的皮革项圈，新鲜的皮革味道让Sam难耐地呻吟出声，颈脖间的轻微压迫感让Sam汗毛竖起。

“别激动小家伙，这只是最普通的狗项圈而已，还不是你的专属项圈。”Dean笑着摸了摸Sam的脑袋，然后继续手上的工作。

Dean让Sam抬起一只手，然后将一圈皮革环上了他的手腕。轻微收紧后扣上了尼龙搭扣，确保它带给Sam一定的压迫感，然后是另一只手。完成之后Sam试着捏紧了拳头，肌肉膨胀时它们的存在感更加明显，而这种异样的感觉让Sam觉得灵魂都在战栗。

而这还不是结束，Dean走到Sam身后抬起了他的一条腿，这个动作让Sam胀红了脸。因为这绝对是犬科动物排泄时的动作，但是这个想法明显让他的阴茎更加坚硬，在阴茎环的束缚中沉重的跳动了一下。

“当心点Sammy！鉴于你之前射在裤子里的意外，我觉得你对阴茎的掌控力实在是差的离谱。”Dean在这个角度将Sam阴茎的反应看在眼里，惩罚性致的捏了捏Sam的阴囊以作警告，换来Sam的一声求饶。

脚踝处的皮革相比于手腕处的存在感要弱一些，但是当Dean用一条金属链将双腿连起来之后就另当别论了。

Dean站起身来，环绕着Sam踱步，给Sam一定的适应时间，同时欣赏自己的杰作。

Sam觉得自己的感官都模糊了，五个皮革环的触感和压迫感产生了一种叫做家的感觉。联想到Dean之前“天生适合这个”的宣言，Sam觉得自己身体上的这些束缚让他终于找到了归属。他呻吟着、扭动着，感受着肌肉和皮革的相互挤压，链条带给他的束缚，这些新奇的感觉渐渐耗尽了他的体力，最终Sam安静下来，再一次进入了sub空间。

“感谢你的主人。”Dean的声音仿佛从很远的地方传来。

Sam虔诚的俯下身，在Dean的脚背上留下一吻。

“Good boy，good boy.”Dean看着匍匐在脚边的Sam，爱抚着他的颈脖“现在，我会把你带回卧室睡觉，你会乖乖地爬过去，对么Sammy？像一只乖狗狗……”

Sam发出一声纯粹的呜咽。无论是马上要和Dean一起上床睡觉还是像一只乖狗狗一爬行，都让他无比性奋。身上皮革和金属链的束缚搅乱了他的意识，让他愿意做任何事。

牵引绳是更细一些的金属链条，而脖子上的项圈有与之相配的D形搭扣。Dean先用他的臂膀环住Sam的脖子，让他不能移动，像是刚领养一只猎犬一般，强势而谨慎。随后将锁扣闭合，才放开了Sam的脖子。将牵引绳的一头攥在手里，Dean调试了一下长短，这动作让冰凉的金属接触到了Sam的肌肤，引起了后者的一阵战栗。

“好了Sammy，乖，试着走两步。”Dean出声鼓励着，而Sam跪伏在地上，深谙的眼睛看着前方的Dean，而Dean也在望着他。

仿佛是婴儿在蹒跚学步，Sam迟疑着向前抬起了右手，然后落下。做完这个动作之后他抬头看了看Dean，他的主人给了他一个继续的眼神。Sam随后抬起左脚，然后向前挪动。这不太容易，脚踝之间的金属链不长，Sam只能勉强挪动二十厘米，而那种被束缚的感觉同时从四肢和脖子传来，让他的阴茎猛然跳动。金属链碰撞的声音让Sam脸变得发烫，忍不住低下头去准备继续。

“看着我。”一直注视着这一切的Dean却命令道“看着你的主人，Sammy。”

Sam闻言停顿了一下，然后抬头。Dean非常满意，很显然，他的阴茎是这么暗示给Sam的。已经射过的Dean此时再次勃起，性致盎然，这说明自己做的很好。Sam有些惊奇的发现自己内心有一些骄傲。

“Sammy……”Dean拉紧了手里的牵引绳“继续。”

颈脖间的拉扯让Sam难耐的呻吟了一声，同时开始继续爬行。这是一种全新的体验，而他已经有些上瘾了。爬行的视角让他能仰望他的哥哥，这个角度的Dean仿佛有着光芒，同时他的裸体对Sam有一种致命的吸引力。Dean仿佛是知道一般，在欣赏Sam爬行的同时尽性地抚摸着自己，粉嫩的乳头、勃起的阴茎，甚至舔湿了自己的手指然后送进后穴中。

“呼……Sammy，专心点。”Dean空着的手仍然握着牵引绳，在Sam放慢脚步痴迷地看着他时用力的拉扯，将Sam的注意力拉回来，然后继续套弄着自己。

等他们终于到达卧室门口的时候，两个人都筋疲力尽了。

“听好了Sammy，今晚你睡这里。”Dean拍了拍身后的东西，露出了笑容。

而Sam的眼神则带着一丝惊恐和抗拒“你认真的么Dean？”

他看着那个大号狗笼，如果不是最后一点作为sub的自觉让他收了声，可能已经吼了出来。那是一个真正意义上的狗笼，金属条焊接成的，门只够Sam爬进爬出，同时底部铺上了一层旧衣服和床单，甚至还有几个狗玩具在上面。

“我看起来像是在开玩笑么？我说过我身边需要一条好狗狗，如果你愿意，就来找我。”Dean的语气带上了一丝危险“而现在，你就在这里，所以我推理你已经作出了选择。还是说我需要用一些强硬的手段？”

“但是、别……”Sam反抗的想法渐渐散去，但是看着狗笼的眼神仍然充满了抗拒。

“从你来地堡的那一刻开始我就已经把你当做我的sub了，别让我失望。”Dean看着Sam渐渐露出狗狗眼，只能出声安慰。

别让我失望这几个字让Sam无法抵抗，他跪坐在地上和Dean对望了几秒，然后转向那个狗笼。

“差点忘了这个。”Dean看着Sam做出了选择，然后从床头柜里拿出了一个东西，随后走到Sam身边给他拿过去。

那是一个阴茎笼，皮质的。柔软而坚韧的皮革环过Sam的腰身，然后变成了坚硬的亮色皮革将他的阴茎整个收住，包括他的囊袋，全部被皮革牢笼关了起来，只剩一枚精致的锁被放在了Sam的胯部。

Dean的动作非常迅速，等Sam反应过来的时候这一切已经完成了。刚才稍微疲软的阴茎在这种刺激下想要勃起，但是却因为皮革牢笼而疼痛。

“唔！Dean！”  
“这样你晚上就不能手淫了，也不会遗精。我说过，你的精液以后只有一个去处，那就是我的身体里。”

Sam因为阴茎笼而难耐地呻吟，扭动着腰胯，Dean却因为他的难耐而露出了满足笑容。

“好了，快进去吧。”Dean没有理会Sam的求饶，将他关进了狗笼“最后几个步骤，然后我们就可以睡觉了，你今天也累了。”

Sam对于Dean的话撇撇嘴，同时准备找一个舒服点的姿势睡觉。这笼子甚至不够他伸直腿的！太小了！

“把手背在身后。”

Sam在Dean的命令下侧躺着，背朝着他，然后双手反背在身后。

“？！”

一瞬间Sam感觉到了不对劲，手腕处的皮革环上本来以为是装饰用的D形扣现在被扣在了一起，将他的双手捕获了。而还没等Sam的抗议出声，眼前又是一黑，Dean用一副眼罩隔绝了他的视线。

“Dean！我不……”

“如果你乖乖的，明天我会让你射在我嘴里。”Dean低沉的声音从Sam身后传来，而这击碎了Sam所有的抗议。

“那么？没有问题了么？晚安Sammy~”

Sam确定Dean在笼子外等待了一会儿，然后才和他说晚安离开。

“哦对了Sammy，记住不要发出声音，不然我就算你不乖，然后明天晚上我会给你带口球。”

Sam有些不懂，但是他现在满脑子都在想象明天再Dean嘴里高潮的景象，也没有能力去思考问题了。

当然，Sam没过多久就知道了Dean为什么要最后多加一条命令。

阴茎环和皮革牢笼折磨着Sam的阴茎，同时还有脑子里那些鲜活的画面，加上白天Dean带给Sam让人战栗的性体验。Sam的阴茎几乎每时每刻都在于阴茎牢笼做搏斗，一波又一波的性幻想简直要烧坏他的脑子。而身上的束缚加剧了Sam的窘境，他性致勃发，但却不能得到一丝抚慰，连摩擦床单都做不到。视线被遮盖让Sam无法判断时间，同时膀胱里的压迫感让Sam更加难堪。

毫无疑问这一切折磨都是Dean赋予他的，Sam绝望的发现。在内心深处自己不讨厌这一切折磨，他渴望更多……

“早上好啊Sammy~我猜你睡得很好？”Dean的声音第一次如此动听“让我想想，你昨晚表现的怎么样呢？”

“让我想想，你昨晚表现的怎么样呢？”轻佻的语气让Sam浑噩的大脑猛然清醒过来。

阴茎在和牢笼的斗争中注定失败，Sam昨晚不得不大张着双腿睡觉。沉甸甸的阴囊在阴茎环的作用下突出，磨蹭着皮革的内衬。阴部的毛发撩拨着那一块肌肤，瘙痒的感觉让阴茎的状况更加难堪。Sam控制不住自己微微挣扎着，四肢全都被器具约束着，让他感受到自己无助。

在束缚中度过的第一个夜晚并不好受，他可能只睡了四个小时或者更短的时间，但是Sam冥冥中意识到，在未来一段时间内他可能都要在这种状态下度过漫漫长夜了。而现在，Dean的声音仿佛是一种救赎，将他从这磨人的束缚中解脱出来。

相反，站在狗笼外面的Dean感到非常愉悦：“我记得我说过你不准发出出声音，但是我很确定昨晚你那压抑不住的呻吟声将我唤醒了两次。”

现在的Dean是一丝不挂的，是的，他昨晚是裸睡的，而在牵引着Sam来到卧室的路上所做的一切也不允许他穿上衣服。而现在，昨晚路上的小游戏和早晨的生理现象都让Dean性致勃发，他几乎就想立刻掏出Sam的阴茎然后坐上去，一晚上的酝酿他弟弟的阴茎一定比平常更加硕大。

但是Dean忍住了，他非常喜欢这种吊在边缘的快感，而Sam的反应也从另一个方面满足了他。在听到Dean的责问后，Sam发出了一声带着绝望的呜咽，整个身子带着它的束具扭动着，狗笼子都为此晃动。赤裸的肌肤开始分泌汗水，那让Sam的肉体带上了一层诱人的色泽……

“但是你昨晚的爬行是一场赏心悦目的表演，之前的性爱也充分展示了这根阴茎的用处……”

Dean将狗笼子的围栏拆下，然后打开了Sam的阴茎笼。Sam的阴茎几乎是立刻膨胀到了极限，阴茎环很好的突出了上面每一根血管的轮廓。Dean伸出手将Sam的阴茎握住，轻轻撸动着，同时称赞他弟弟拥有一根完美的阴茎。

“看，昨晚的射精禁令让你的阴茎更加壮观了Sammy，甚至让我想将它含住、用力的吮吸……”

“哦！Dean！别停，哦……”

Sam难以形容他现在飞的有多高，阴茎上每一寸激发的快感都足够将他推上高潮，但是阴茎环却让他阴囊中的存货无处宣泄。Dean嘴里说出的每一个字都在逼迫他，逼迫他射精，但这不是他能选择的。

“看啊Sammy，你的阴茎又涨大了一圈，真是令人称赞的尺寸。”Dean速度不变的撸动着他弟弟的阴茎，同时渐渐俯下身，让自己呼出的气流击打在Sam的阴茎上“我现在是应该吞下它？还是应该放开它？”

“求你！不要停，Dean……哦天哪，我就要……”  
“你还没有射出来，是什么帮助了你控住了这根阴茎？阴茎环么？还是别的什么？”

Dean像是一个觅食的大猫，用鼻子嗅了嗅Sam阴茎上浓重的麝香味，撩拨地用鼻间触碰阴茎上突出的血管。略带恶趣味的用自己的胡茬折磨着Sam的阴茎，逼他吐出更多粘稠的液体，涂满了柱身。

Sam感觉自己被逼到了极限，他都不知道这场性爱持续了多久，也许从他身上被绑上第一根领带开始。他全身上下的细胞都在渴望着射精，但是Sam知道自己必须忍住，他被下达过一个命令，所以……

“是你！Dean！求你了让我射出来，我的主人、我的哥哥我的……”

近乎哭嚎的声音戛然而止，因为Dean将他的阴茎猛然纳入了口中。Sam大张着嘴，整个上半身猛地坐起，僵持了几秒后重重的落下，伴随着一声带着哭腔和餍足的呻吟。

Dean的唇瓣是如此的柔软，灵巧的舌头描摹着他龟头边缘的轮廓，只是一下吞咽的动作就让Sam缴械投降，甚至阴茎环都还没有取下，Sam阴囊中的精华就汩汩的喷涌而出。这是Sam射的最猛烈的一次，白色的星星在他视线中炸开，意识都像是被炸地支离破碎。

Dean一声不响的准备将Sam射出的精液全部吞下，到了后来却不得不皱着眉张开了嘴。Sam射的太多、太快了，多余的精液直接挂在了他的络腮胡上，甚至有的落在了他的胸口，流下一道道白色的淫靡。

……

“该死的小混蛋……”Dean小声骂着，同时将清理好的Sam放在了床上。终于得道高潮的Sam在射过之后几乎筋疲力尽，打破了Dean准备再次使用那根阴茎的计划，只能在浴室里来了一发手活，草草了事。

意识模糊中的Sam也不能配合他清理，Dean不得不像十几年前一样照顾他的弟弟。用温热的湿毛巾清理Sam的身体，然后抱着比他高一个头的弟弟到另一个卧室。给他盖好被子后Dean想了想，将四肢的皮格环都给Sam取了下来，只留了脖子上的项圈。

“My puppy……”Dean的手指在项圈上停留了很久“我永远是你哥哥。”

Sam是被一阵电话铃吵醒的。

“该起床了Sammy girl！你可以睡但是现在先诺诺你的屁股来厨房吃饭！”

Dean的大嗓门让睡眼惺忪的Sam不得不将话筒离远了些，在思考Dean话语含义之前，他眯成一条缝的视线中是属于地堡的墙壁。

松开话筒，Sam呆愣了一会儿，不到24小时的记忆鲜活的呈现在他脑海中，羞耻感一瞬间袭击了他，血液上涌的同时Sam感受到了颈脖间的障碍。他缓慢的伸手，当手指触碰到那圈皮革的时候发出了一声无意识的呻吟。

“……我不管你在干什么，如果你在3分钟内没有出现在我的面前，我就会用皮鞭抽你的屁股，计时现在开始！”

Sam花了2秒钟时间理解，然后瞬间从床垫上弹了起来。寻找裤子又花了他十几秒，然后他想起来Dean的规定之一，懊悔的叹息和惊喜的笑容同时出现，因为他发现了Dean留下了一杯水。当液体接触到嗓子之后Sam才意识到自己的喉咙已经是一片荒漠，随即他发现了杯子下压着的纸条，那是地堡的地图，Dean甚至还为他用红笔标出了去厨房的路线。贴心的哥哥……

“一分钟！”

落在地上的话筒就像是一鞭子抽在了Sam背上。当然，小Sammy垂在双腿间的感觉让他十分别扭，而这个别扭的感觉在小Sammy彻底清醒之后更加强烈了。

当Sam略微踹气的到达厨房时，Dean穿着T恤和短裤正在摆弄着锅里的培根和鸡蛋。他看了一眼Sam，又将目光移到了钟上。

“还行，准时到了。”Dean的语气中带着遗憾“这玩意得过段时间再用了。”

Sam确定，Dean正在收起来的东西叫做狗盆，上面还有一圈卡通骨头，见鬼的是骨头上还有他的名字！脸上的微热也不知道是因为羞辱还是轻怒，反正小Sammy对此一如既往的热切。

等到他哥哥将三明治和一碗沙拉端到餐桌上时，Sam注意到属于Dean的派和汉堡已经摆好了。他哥哥真的准备让他在狗盆里吃饭这个想法让他感到战栗和感激，在Dean看来就是Sam愣愣地站在餐桌前，看着桌上的食物，可怜兮兮的样子真是……

“上桌吃Sam，你没有犯错。”

Sam红着脸遵从了，不过赤身裸体的状态让他有些不愿意接触Dean的眼神，于是他在沉默中吃完了属于他的食物，而饥饿的胃让他难以顾忌自己的吃相。等他意识到自己吃完了之后Dean才吃了三分之一。Dean只是轻笑着看着他，Sam有些迷茫，只能尽可能无辜的回望他哥哥。嗯，他的主人？

在Sam露出想要帮忙洗完的意图时Dean制止了他，让他回房间洗个澡清醒一下。

“下午我们会做些事，而我希望你是清醒并且得体的，去吧Sammy。”

亲昵的称谓和低沉的嗓音让Dean的气质陡然一变，如果说Sam刚才还犹豫这是他哥哥还是他主人的话，现在他很明确的知道了自己的位置。怀着期待和激动，Sam回到了房间。Dean下午会带给他怎样的体验？经过了昨晚的狗笼子夜晚，Sam觉得自己应该把Dean当做性爱之神来膜拜，他为自己臆想中的项目而全身颤抖，渐渐上升的体温让Sam意识到自己真的需要冲个澡了。

略带凉意的水拍打在脸上，Sam努力将肥皂泡涂满全身，然后他又触碰到了颈脖间的那圈皮革。浴室的落地镜中映衬着自己梦中的形象。健美的身躯上残留着一些淡淡的勒痕，也许几个小时之后它们就会彻底消失，而它们的存在证明了Sam是多么适合这个；赤裸的身体上唯一的东西就是那个项圈，银色的搭扣让Sam忍不住去触摸它，想象另一双手是怎样让它锁上的。

“你很适合这个。”令Sam颤抖的声音突然传来“我想了很久，你那修长又棱角分明的脖子适合怎样的项圈，后来我知道了，你适合最简单的，因为你本身已经足够赏心悦目了。”

随声音到来的是一只手，它从Sam湿润的发间开始，向下滑到那项圈上。Dean将一根手指探进皮革和肌肤之间的空隙，让Sam的呼吸微微一窒，随后摩挲着，调整项圈的位置，直到挂狗牌的钩子正对着镜子。而Dean赤裸的身躯也贴紧了Sam，他将头搁在Sam的肩上，将嘴唇挪到Sam的耳垂。

“你觉得，这里是不是却了一个铭牌，正面是你的名字，而背面，写着你主人的住址。”  
“……please.”

Sam为此颤抖，他的阴茎直挺挺的戳着镜子里的画面，他哥哥火热的阴茎贴在自己的后背上，而他的另一只手，Sam从镜子里看到，正在股间进进出出。

“我记得今天还没有用过你的阴茎，你，想么？”  
“Oh god！Please!”

Dean似乎很满意又似乎很不满，他将手指从后穴中抽出，然后握住了Sam无处安放的手，引导着他来到了自己的后穴处。也许是四根手指有些难度，Dean的眉头皱的更深了。但他没有说话，只是通过镜子紧紧盯着Sam。Sam此时堪堪用另一只手扶住镜子，他的阴茎急需安慰，但是Dean不给他这个机会。

“请允许我艹你！”  
“你在向谁请求？”

Sam的叫喊让Dean突然变得极具攻击性，他狠心收紧了Sam的项圈，咬牙切齿的在Sam耳边低吼，充满占有欲的视线经过反射刺入Sam的眼中。

“你！我的主人！Dean！求你！”

Dean发出一声胜利的低吼，将攥着项圈的手松开，往下圈住了Sam的阴茎。摩挲着、撸动着、折磨着。

“这是一根漂亮的阴茎。我想它有资格进入我。”  
“呜……是的……求你……”

在Dean折磨自己阴茎的时候Sam觉得自己可以为一个许可做任何事，他的主人是如此的神圣以至于他愿意付出一切来进入他。Sam蠕动着，在Dean高超的技巧下升温、融化。

“但是它不完美，你愿意为了我边完美么？”Dean的声音此时像是恶魔的勾引，但是Sam无法拒绝地同意了。

“NICE！”Dean激动地叫着，同时手猛地紧握，差点逼出了Sam的高潮。

随后Sam感觉到Dean迅速的离去，又在眨眼间回来，同时将他转了个圈，面对着他。此时Sam看到了Dean离开的理由——那是一把刮胡刀。

冰冷的刀刃接触到小腹的肌肤，Sam忍不住打了个寒颤，但是Dean此时朝他投出了一个鼓励的目光，Sam点点头，示意他继续。

刀锋和皮肤零距离接触，Sam却没有任何畏惧，他哥哥持着刀，眼神专注而虔诚。毛发渐渐褪去，欲望却节节攀升。当那一块肌肤再一次光滑的时候Sam发出了一声惊叹，同时火热的阴茎重重地弹跳了一下。

“感觉惊讶么？”Dean微笑着收了刀“以后你要习惯这种感觉。”

“我要保持这种状态么？”Sam问道。

“基本上？”Dean回答着“我的控制欲很强，所以我希望这成为我们之间的第一个仪式，它表示你完全自愿为我献上自己，而我，作为回报，会带着你满足你的一切性幻想。”

Dean低头吻了还有些发愣的Sam“只能由我来剃你，头发暂时不在清单上，但是你的胡子也只能我来。”

“我也想为你做什么。”Sam下意识的说出了这句话，随后他开始担心这是不是有些僭越了，于是急忙改口“我也想给你剃胡子。”

Dean闻言没有说话，Sam开始担心，还好最后Dean点头了“我想你值得这个荣誉。”

Sam脸红了，对于他哥哥将这一切称作一种荣誉。奇怪的是，如此kink的念想他之前一定是难以承受的，但是此时Sam感到的只有一丝丝骄傲，享受天性带给他的欢愉让Sam迷醉。

Dean将Sam的所有动作都看在眼里，他笑着让他弟弟适应这个，然后缓缓地将自己摆成了一个舒适的姿态，双腿支起一个M，在Sam面前抚慰自己的后穴和阴茎。Sam在他面前再一次无所适从，他的脸几乎和阴茎一样火热！

“怎么？不想要你的奖励了么？”  
“要！”

Sam几乎是扑向了Dean，当然他的犬科本能是这么做的，但是他的身体被一直抵在胸口打的脚止住了。

Dean仍然是躺在那里，专注于自己的快乐，他只是伸出一只脚抵住了Sam扑来的身子，表示他还没完事呢，他现在正专注于他自己的快乐。一声声呻吟从Dean的唇间泄露出来，让Sam难以自持，他的阴茎跳动着、叫嚣着，但是他知道自己还没有得到允许，抵在他胸口的足尖渐渐绷直，表示Dean自己玩的很开心。他闭着眼，双手齐下撸动着自己的阴茎、玩弄着自己的后穴，也许他根本就不需要Sam。

在挫败感中Sam呻吟出声，因为眼前的画面他的口水不受控制的滴落，让他的形象变得更加不堪。Sam觉得自己不应该承受这个折磨，但是颈脖间的重量提醒着他自己的身份，他正跪坐在他主人面前，这就是他的位置。

“嗯啊~”一声娇喘之后，Dean睁开了自己的眼睛，看着Sam一脸渴望又委屈的样子。

“进来吧~”

Sam必须用尽所有的意识才可以堵住自己满口的唾液和一声汪。

“记住，你是我的。”

这是Dean在那场马拉松式性爱后的宣言，Sam除了自己仿佛要把脑浆都射进他哥哥身体里之外，就只记得这句带着占有欲和情色的宣言了。

回到斯坦福的第二个星期，想Dean，想念地堡里的每一场性爱。

Sam无奈的感受到胯部又支起一个小帐篷，带着懊恼、强迫自己低头看向电脑屏幕。他喜欢图书馆的氛围，不想破坏它。在桌案忙碌闭馆，勉强完成作业，Sam的懊恼更深了，从前他一个下午就能完成作业外带预习的。

背好书包、跨上自行车，在夜风的吹拂下Sam终于享受了一会儿清爽。人影稀疏的街道被渐渐甩在身后，家门口的街灯点亮了他的小窝。随手将书包放在桌上，从厨房拿出一碗准备好的沙拉安抚有些抗议的胃，躺上床，然后一个电话准时到来。

“Sammy到家了么？”  
“是的，我刚躺下。”  
“脱下你的衣服。”

熟悉的命令再次响起，Sam永远都不能习惯这个，他红着脸开始脱衣服，重新躺下时已经不着片缕。在床头灯的光芒，Sam自己都觉得自己非常性感，除了某个直戳戳竖着的东西让他不愿直视以外。

“我好了。”  
“Good boy.”低沉的嗓音预示着Dean已经进入状态，而Sam因此血脉喷张“你今天在学校意淫了几次？”

“两次……三次。”  
“地点？内容？”

Sam难耐的呻吟一声。向他的哥哥坦言自己下流的性幻想永远是一道坎，他没有办法就那么坦然的跨过去。

“午餐的时候…我同学喝了一口汤，嗯…漏了一些？我想到你、你那次给我……给我……”  
“口交？你射太多我甚至没能全部吞下的那次？”

Dean怎么能、怎么能如此坦然的描述出那些情色的画面。Sam对着话筒吞咽着口水，希望自己的渴望能通过电话线传递给他的哥哥。

“你兴奋了？很好，开始抚摸你自己，替我好好照顾小Sammy，OK？”  
“哦~Dean~”

右手紧紧的握住，耸动着腰胯，Sam像一个青春期的男孩一样焦急的艹进自己的拳头，同时偏头夹紧电话，向另一头描述那些他难以启齿的性癖。

“我想着在放学的时候，和你一起偷溜进餐厅，就在我吃饭的那张桌子上……哦，天啊……你奖励我一个绵长的口交，让我艹进你的嘴……哦，我甚至可以隔着你的皮肤摸到我阴茎的形状……”

“你抬头看我，把我整个吞进去，笑着，喉咙震动着，就像上次那样……哦，上帝呀……”

“换衣间的镜子让我想到你，你骑着我，看着镜子里我们两个的样子，然后你射在镜子上，精液慢慢流下，然后你让我去把它们清理干净……嗯，舔干净，你摸摸我的头，奖励我一个亲吻……”

“在图书馆的时候我踢到对面那人的脚，我突然想到你在桌子下含住我，我必须假装看书，但是你吸我吸得那么爽，我差点忍不住呻吟出声，但是我不能。我在学校里，我在图书馆里，我不能……不能这么淫荡，我……”

白天的性幻想被一个个坦白，Sam不可抑制的沉浸于那些性爱场景之中，每一个都让他加速了手上的动作，逐渐濒临高潮。

“很好Sammy，非常完美的性幻想，这让你性奋不是么？”  
“是的Dean……哦上帝……我快要到了！”  
“但是，我们都知道你不会来的，对么？”

挫败的呻吟一声，Sam用尽全部的意志力将手松开，从自己的阴茎上移开。他的阴茎呈现出一种愤怒的红色，透明的液体从马眼流出，打湿了整个头部。有些参差的毛发提醒他前不久的那次仪式，然后是他的双卵，饱满而突出，在充盈的囊袋里形成两个鼓包。也许它抽动了一下？Sam也不知道。

离开地堡后就再也没有射过，他有一个命令，只能射在Dean的身体里。

他是一个正常的男性，他也有需要，并且在Dean的“电话安慰”下变得更加强烈。他没有任何机会逃离Dean对他的约束，遗精也不是一个选项，所有的精液都为他哥哥储存着。当Sam拆开那个装着阴茎笼的快递时他有种把它丢掉的冲动。

“好了Sammy，乖乖洗个澡，再把阴茎笼带上准备睡觉，周一再打电话给你~”

等到电话那头传来挂断的声音，Sam也不愿意起身，他张开双腿躺在床上，试图让自己的阴茎好受一些。像往常一样，Sam洗了一个凉水澡，确保那冷水让自己的阴茎重新低下头去，才回到床上。从床头柜里拿出那个阴茎笼，仅仅是这个动作就让Sam有些颤抖。

这是一个邪恶的玩意，Dean给他送来这个之后他就没有一个安稳的晚上。被勒醒的次数取决于Sam性起的次数，而那绝对不算少。而那个东西总是忠心耿耿的完成它的职责，直到第二天早上Sam将要出门，他才会用钥匙打开那个锁，将委屈了一夜的小Sammy假释出来。阴茎笼的钥匙就在Sam手上，Dean信任他，让他自觉完成这一切，他们之间的又一个仪式？

但是，Sam觉得，今天有些不一样了，某种名为叛逆的东西在他的肌肤下攒动。他躺在床上，偏头看着床头柜上那个金属的小玩意。

“这是个邪恶的小东西…”

Sam在说给那个挂断的电话听？管他的，他只是需要一个说服的对象罢了。反正没人会知道的不是么？这里只有他一个人，他只是……

当手掌重新覆盖上那里的肌肤时，Sam惊讶于它此时产生的快感是如此的强烈。

“唔……”

熟悉而又陌生，Sam握住自己的阴茎，上下抚慰着自己。仿佛从另一个角度感受自慰一样，除了熟悉的快感之外，Sam感觉到了另一种刺激，那叫做偷腥的愉悦。

“哦……呼……”

Sam忍不住偏过头去，闭上了眼睛，仿佛这样自己就不知道自己正在做的事情是被禁止的，但是……真的好爽……这种快感他从来没有体验过，即使是在地堡的那几天。

自己的阴茎是如此的硕大，这些天的禁欲让它憋坏了？Sam甚至觉得同时有几只手在为自己手淫，照顾着他阴茎上的每个角落。

这真是太棒了！他这些天都错过了多少愉悦？

他的双卵在不断地抚慰下渐渐收缩，伴随着一声压抑的低吼，Sam射了出来。两周的禁欲让他的阴茎粘稠而充沛，他的射精绵长又强劲，灼热的液体从小腹一直延伸到头顶。他一定弄脏了床单。Sam气喘吁吁的在高潮后想着，随后他对上了Dean的视线。

“Dean……”  
“Bad Sammy.”

一身神父装扮的Dean就站在床位，甚至还抱着一本圣经，就那么盯着他赤裸的身体看着。略带凉意的精液从小腹部流下，Sam感到一阵寒意。

“你有什么事要忏悔么？Sammy？”

而Dean就那么站着，月光下的剪影让他看起来神秘，眼底的戏谑和情趣让Sam颤抖，但是他现在的状态可不怎么好，这是他第一次在Dean的注视下羞愧的无地自容。

Sam想要起身，但是他被制止了，Dean缓步走到床边，将圣经放在床头柜上，和那个阴茎笼在一起。Sam偏过头不去看那东西，然后Dean爬上了床，分开腿，跪坐在Sam胸脯上。

“Dean！”

该死的，哪个神父会在圣袍下穿着情趣皮裤？

漆皮在月光下反射出冷光，但是大部分被圣袍的下摆挡住，隐约透露出来的几块已经让Sam炫目了。赤裸的肌肤紧贴着皮革，Sam能从那紧身的皮裤中感受到Dean紧实的大腿和股沟间的湿润，而那一切都不是Sam能看见的，圣袍遮挡了他的视线，这让他皮肤的兴奋度节节攀升。

Dean伸出一根手指，将Sam所有的话都堵了回去。

“你这永不餍足的坏狗狗。”一边说着，一边将那根熟悉的项圈套在Sam的脖子上“不乖的狗狗应该受到惩罚，不是么？”

“是的，Dean……是的……”

也许是身体的热度让他思考紊乱了，Sam听着自己说出的话语内心充满了不可思议，但是说完后一种别样的镇静让他知道，这是他想要的。

……

跪在地毯上，Sam尽可能将背部挺直，双手放在脑后。

“这能让你的胸肌看起来更壮观。”Dean是这样评价的。

而现在Dean取代了Sam原来的位置，半躺在床上，翻看着那本圣经。他还穿着圣袍和皮裤，靴子放在地上，露出那双穿着黑色丝袜的脚。Dean双腿交叠着，这使得他的脚靠在一起，放在Sam敞开的膝盖之中。

Sam近乎痴迷的看着Dean，他的一切，都是那么的让他性起。他想、他渴望在Dean的丝袜上摩擦自己，他会将Dean的双足收紧，然后狠狠的艹开，感受着那令他爆炸的触感。也许丝袜不能承受他的粗暴，在他射出来之前就被撕碎，但是那只会让Sam的阴茎更加坚硬、射的更加猛烈。

……

“你从哪儿弄来这些东西的？”  
“我和买发烧药的时候和医生说我的男友最近有些小问题。”

Sam看着手上的蓝色小药片有些皱眉，但是鉴于他犯错在先，还是乖乖喝下了它们，然后有些忐忑的看着Dean，努力思考着Dean会怎么惩罚他。

“好了，让我们在药效发作之前把那玩意锁起来吧。”Dean摊开那本圣经，一边坐下一边随口说道。

“你在开玩笑么？”  
“哦，亲爱的，在我们之间的关系这件事上，我从不开玩笑。”

他哥哥的眼神坚定，而他却闪烁不定。当Dean开始强调他们之间的关系时，Sam就知道自己别无选择了，但是……

后颈被一双手捏住，掌心的温度和轻柔的揉捏，传达着Dean的安慰：“好了Sammy，你犯了错，我惩罚你，就是这么简单。你需要纪律，你在内心深处也是渴望它的不是么？”

总是这样，Sam讨厌自己的sub天性，让他愿意为Dean做任何事……

“想要为我变得乖乖的，不是么？”Dean在Sam的耳后低语“我知道你想，你所有的性幻想我都能替你实现，只要你服从我，服从你最原始的渴望。”

“呜……”Sam几乎开始流口水了，脖子上的那圈皮革在Dean的手中收紧，这使得Sam开始轻微喘息，目眩中Sam不知道自己是否回答了Dean，但是Dean的指令非常清楚。

“去，把你的笼子叼过来，然后求我给你带上。”

在自己家里爬行是一种新奇的体验，Sam在地毯上挪动着，扒上床头柜，盯着那个金属笼子看了一会。也许自己是被下了魔咒，Sam一点点的低下头，将那冰冷的东西含在嘴里，然后爬回Dean的脚边，将它放好。

“请将我锁起来……”

在说完这句话后Sam感到一阵燥热，羞愧和情欲直击他的意识，让他深深地低下头去，不愿看到Dean的眼光。

“哦Sammy，你从来没有做过这个是么？没有一个dom会愿意接受你这样的请求的。”Dean用脚尖抬起了Sam的下巴，眼中满是戏谑，而这一切让Sam呻吟“退回去，再来一遍，如果你不能展现出诚意，我就把你丢在这里，然后去酒吧随便找一个人。”

“不！”

Sam带着绝望和情欲祈求着，然后在Dean的注视下叼着阴茎笼爬回床头柜再爬回来，这次他尽量扭动着躯干，让自己看上去像是一个欠管教的sub。他在回到Dean脚边的时候甚至用力嗅了嗅Dean的胯部，随后将阴茎笼送到Dean的大腿上，然后低下头亲吻Dean的脚背。

“求您了主人，请将您不听话的sub锁起来。”

他看到Dean略微眯起双眼：“Sammy，你知道你现在看起来是什么样子么？”

Sam还在思考，但是Dean直接将他拉了起来，提着项圈拉了起来。粗暴的动作让Sam惊呼，同时也让他性起。但是很快，他的阴茎上就传来了熟悉的触感，那是阴茎笼被安放在了他身上。这让Sam难以抑制的呻吟，同时在所允许的范围内变硬。

“淫荡！！”

这两个字仿佛从Dean的牙缝中挤出来，他就在Sam的耳边这样吼出来，让Sam战栗。

……

那些蓝色的药片能让雄鹿更加勇猛，现在却让Sam疼痛。他的阴茎正在和金属搏斗，而这让Sam痛苦又性起。

“有感觉了？”也许是不经意间泄露的呻吟吸引了Dean的注意，他用脚轻轻碰了碰Sam胯间的金属，这引起后者的又一阵呻吟。

“这很痛，Dean……”  
“Shhh……看看我现在的样子Sammy，你该换个称呼。”

哀求被打断，Sam瞪大了眼睛看着Dean“不……”

“从现在起，叫我father，叫错一次你的牢笼生涯就多一天。”

说完，Dean没管还在震惊中的Sam，拿出了一个黑色乳胶的假阳具。它足够大，还有几根用作连接的皮带在上面，而Dean将它固定在了Sam的鼠蹊部。

“Dean！”  
“第一次！Sammy，你的挤基础天数就有两周，你大可继续违抗我的命令。”

Sam微弱的抗议着，但是他眼中的光告诉Dean这是他想要的。

“Fa…father，为什么……”  
“很简单，我想要我的sub服侍我。”

……

Sam能感到自己的阴茎在哭泣，也许他也是。他正戴着一个愚蠢的假阳具艹着Dean。

神父的圣袍被拉开，露出Dean的整个胸腹，但是仍然挂在他身上，仿佛是在神殿偷欢的修女。Sam的脑袋被Dean按着，在他的双乳之间来回舔弄。Sam像是最饥渴的嫖客一般，对着他的奶子撕咬，大力的吮吸直到它们又红又肿，委屈的挺立在空气中。他的双手在Dean的大腿和臀部流连——谁能想到神父今天穿了连体丝袜呢？撕开那布料的声音让Sam颤抖，手掌狠狠的揉捏着，感受着神父的肉体在自己手下是那么的饱满和真实。

“是的，就是这样，吸我……哦你那舌头该死的完美……”  
“快扭起你的屁股，用力艹我……”  
“更多……更多……”

从未想过，即使是在最狂野的春梦里Sam也没有想象过Dean会穿成这样淫靡又亵渎。但是耳畔Dean的惊呼和呻吟却告诉Sam这一切是真实发生的。Sam用力的抽送着，一次次带着哭腔狠狠撞向Dean的臀肉。黏腻的液体打湿了Sam有些参差的阴毛，甚至因为过多的抽插而产生了白沫。Dean的臀肉边缘是残破的丝袜，那泾渭分明的边界冲击着Sam的视觉神经。伴随着Dean越来越高亢的呻吟，Sam也咬牙开始冲刺，像打桩机一样将Dean的臀肉撞到通红。

射出来的时候Dean几乎是在尖叫了，那有力喷射而出的精液甚至挂在了Sam的头发上。Sam也耗尽了体力，倒在Dean的怀里……

他的阴茎在牢笼里哭泣，而他也是。

Sam勉强挪动着抽痛的小腹，将假阳具从Dean体内拉出来，随后狠狠地将它丢下了床。

刚才在Dean体内肆虐的不是他的阴茎，而是一根乳胶玩具。

Sam是被阴茎笼勒醒的。金属制的笼子让他的晨勃变成了一种折磨，而他环抱着的人则是他的蜜糖。Dean的顺颜比平时更为柔和，作为dom的威严和昨晚的强硬此时化作了名为英俊的气质。他哥哥的气质让他性起，但这又引发了另一轮的疼痛。

也许他的生活即将发生变化，Sam也不知道这个想法是从何时开始的。当他得知自己的哥哥了解自己的性癖长达几乎二十年，他选择装作不担心的样子，尽管他之前在每次埋在他哥哥衣服里自慰的时候总会疯狂地想象他们的未来，多数时候那都是让他欲罢不能的渴求。

如果说地堡之行让Sam了解到自己的性癖可以在他哥哥那里索求满足的话，昨晚Dean闯入他的小世界则是让他了解到他喝Dean之间的关系真的改变了。就像Dean说的那样，他们是兄弟，这是优先级最高的，但因此他们真的能维持一段dom/sub关系么？Sam从记事起，Dean就占据了他全部的生命历程，而如今他们的关系已经开始了，说实话Sam就像一只掉进了骨头堆里的大型犬，每一次Dean他下达命令都让他想要在地摊上摩擦打滚。但是在内心最深处的角落里，Sam还是担心他们之间的关系被别人知道的一天。

也许他当初应该否认这一切……

“看来我们家的大金毛醒的很早。”  
“是的。”  
“而且在思考，我注意到了，能和我说说么？”

Dean用胳膊撑起自己，歪着头看向Sam，他纯净的目光让Sam忍不住退缩了。

“是关于我和你的……”  
“嗯哼？我在听。”

Sam不得不将Dean盘在自己腰间的腿抬起来才能挪动，而他又摸到了Dean的丝袜——这开始让他有些难以思考了。

“嗯……就是……我在想，我们之间……”Sam努力让自己看起来不那么局促，但是很明显的失败了“我不知道我们以后算什么，或者说以后我们会找到其他人……”

然而Sam没有说完，当他说到最后一点的时候Dean突然的发怒了。尽管他没有任何打断Sam的举动，但是Sam看得出来他哥哥的眼神和表情简直就像有人动了他的宝贝车一样。他真的不擅长表达自己不是么？

“……继续说Sam，现在我只是你哥哥，想要听听你的想法，仅此而已。”Dean说着主动拉开了他们俩之间的距离，在床上坐起身，这也促使Sam做出了同样的动作。两个人现在坐在同一高度，而Dean表情真诚的看着Sam。

“我做过研究，通过某些网站，dom和sub之间的关系有些是短暂的，甚至是仅仅处在某个主题酒吧的某个房间里。但是也有一部分会是长时间的，极少数会是终身的……”Sam感觉自己的开头有些让自己迷糊了，他到底在说什么呢？

他哥哥没有打断他的沉默，甚至扬了扬下巴示意他继续。

“我们……是兄弟，Dean，不管我们的性癖怎样但是这是存在于我们血管里面的东西……我们可以……这样么？”

最后那个词语还是没能说出口，Sam在僵硬了一会儿后再空中瞎比划了两下，希望Dean能够看懂，然后就闭上了嘴，抿着嘴唇等待Dean的回复。

“也许我该跟你讲讲我的故事。”Dean起身，走到床边，这个动作让Sam有些慌乱“你觉得你作为sub和top很奇怪，但是我为什么会是一个在下面的dom呢？”

Sam不由自主的战栗了一下，一个可能的想法让他难以抑制的跟上了Dean的脚步，赤身走到了他哥哥的身后。

“你哥我玩的很开，就算是妞想要和我玩反转我也不介意，只要双方都爽到就行了。”Dean开始的话语让Sam有些不适“但是接触到ds圈的契机还是你，你小时候藏的黄色杂志。”

“我的小弟弟喜欢皮革、捆绑，享受鞭打和羞辱……但是我将你视为我的小跟屁虫很久了你知道么？久到从你一出生，我抱起你的时候，我就不打算轻易放你走。突然有一天我知道你以后会被怎样对待我就感觉……我感觉我的小弟被欺负了，你懂那个感觉么？”

说到这里的时候Dean回头了，给了Sam一个大大的笑容，泛着自我嘲讽。

“我感觉我就是作你大哥作习惯了你知道么？就是那种学校有人欺负你我一定会把他肺扯出来的那种感觉……但是我了解了一点之后我知道，你会需要这个的，sub是你的本性，你压抑它是没用的。所以我就想，如果必须有一个人会对你做那些事，为什么这个人不能是我呢？起码我真的会珍视你……而不是让你在酒吧里随便找一个人抽你一顿之后走人。”

说着，Dean伸手抚摸了一下Sam的脸颊，轻轻地一下。

“虽然感觉我有点自私，但是我决定这么做，也找到了地方学习，有趣的是我真的很适合这个。当我直到你是个top之后我想：没关系，我可以做下面的一个，反正那是Sammy，反正我不会把他让给别人的。”

“……我自私么？”Dean在最后用这个问题结束了解释，他扶着Sam的脖子，等待着他的回答。

Sam低着头，刘海挡住了他的眼睛，Dean看不见Sam的反应，这让他也有些忐忑，Sam能感受到他哥哥的手在颤抖。

也许他不需要说些什么。

Sam缓缓跪下，头靠在Dean的腿边。Dean的手顺着他的动作滑到了他的头上，抚摸着他还凌乱着的头发。

“你是个伟大个哥哥。”亲吻着Dean的腿，Sam虔诚的低语“也是我的主人。”

“你不是认真的……”  
“你觉得呢？”

Sam看着Dean为他准备的东西，抗拒的站在原地。他们拥有了一个美好的白天，Sam仿佛回到了童年，粘着Dean，这个行为在得知晚上Dean要带他去主题酒吧后变得更加不可控制了。Sam难以言喻自己的好奇心，很多时候他和Dean聊着聊着就会神游，然后突然问酒吧里会有表演什么的么？Dean展现了足够的宽容，对于Sam的兴奋和不知所措，但是关于今晚的具体内容一点都没有透露给他。

“为什么不等你自己去看看呢？”

等待惊喜的过程永远是值得珍藏的，Dean不想让Sam错失这个机会。他给了Sam很多肢体接触，简单的摸摸额头、握住Sam无处安放的手。

晚餐的时间提前了，Dean提出Sam必须装扮自己的要求。Sam对此无比期待，幻想着他和自己dom的初次出行。皮革与金属……Sam觉得自己脸颊烧的滚烫。他喜欢皮裤勾勒出肌肉的轮廓，而皮具上的金属铆钉则让他炫目。

然而，Dean仍然穿着他日常的格子衬衫与牛仔裤，桌子上却摆着他的项圈和一个贞操带……就没有了。

“Dean……这太过了……”

Sam小声的抗议着，但是Dean摇了摇头，抓起项圈，将它伸向Sam。Sam很顺从的跪了下来，将脖子展现给他的dom。皮革环绕的感觉让他感到安全、镇定。

“求你……我不能……”  
“相信我Sammy，你能接受这个，我会陪着你。”

在穿上贞操带后Sam发现这和他之前使用的不一样，厚实的皮革下是细小的绑带，Dean亲手将Sam的阴茎一点点的安放进去，然后调整好绑带，最后用一把锁关上了它。全封闭的皮革将Sam的阴茎连带着阴囊完全包裹起来，他试着抚摸了一下，隔着束具Sam不能感受到任何抚摸，而它也没有排泄口，这意味着今晚的酒吧之行他需要他的dom来允许才能排泄。

完成这一切的Dean上下审视着Sam，他的眼神中充满着喜悦，这让Sam难以反抗。他也低头看了一眼自己，赤裸的身体没有任何装饰，也许他要感谢Dean选了这个特制的贞操带，它几乎完全遮住了Sam的隐私部位，除了它的形状在胯部形成了一个可以说是猥亵的弧度。

“好了Sammy，穿上你平时的衣服，我们到酒吧之前都不会让你难堪的。”Sam无声的点头。

……  
Impala停下的时候Sam感觉自己的心脏都要跳出喉咙了，虽然Dean停的很稳。一路上Sam都很沉默，Dean让自己进入了角色，他知道这是最好的选择。下车后Sam不确定的站在原地，Dean主动越过Impala来到他身边，伸手搭上比他还要高的弟弟。

“Come ！let’s go！”

酒吧离市中心不远，但是入口特意设在了公园的背面，晚上没有人会注意到这个地方。灯光照亮的部分和其他酒吧没有区别，除了门口的保安穿着乳胶衣外。保安明显都知道Dean，看着他带着人也没有多问。Sam看着Dean交了钱之后保安递过来一个装满手环的盒子，这让他有些新奇。

类似荧光棒的手环上有着酒吧的标签，这意味着入场的资格，Sam大概能猜到的也只有这些。他看着Dean选了一根蓝色的递给他，自己选了一根红色的。也许他还没有猜到，但是保安有些惊讶的眼神已经在告诉Sam这手环并不是随便选的了。

灯光暗淡的通道与别的酒吧也没有区别，Sam紧紧地跟在Dean身后，很快他们经过了吸烟区，一些人在这里抽烟，同时用审视的目光来回扫视周围的人。再往里走是一个可以算作更衣室的地方，Dean找工作人员租了一个柜子，随后示意Sam脱衣服。

“好了Sammy，来这里的人都是圈内的，我保证你是安全的，你明白了么？”

Sam站在原地望着Dean，缓缓脱下了自己的帽衫，也许是错觉，他能感受到背后传来的几道目光，这让他脸红了，并且抿紧了嘴巴。

“That's okay ，Sammy . 看着我，就只是看着我的眼睛。”  
“做得好宝贝……你做的很好……”

Dean及时出声，吸引了Sam的注意力。他看到Dean充满鼓励的眼神，于是Sam继续脱光了自己。也许是因为冷，Sam颤抖了一下，Dean及时贴紧了Sam的身体，环抱住他的脖子，轻轻地抚摸着Sam，并在Sam的耳边不断夸奖他的勇敢。

一小会儿的安抚过后，Sam平复了自己都没有发现的喘吸。他找到了Dean的目光，和他的哥哥对视。

“我很好，谢谢。”

Dean咧嘴朝他笑了一下，随后抬起了自己的右手，将手环展现给Sam：“手环的颜色表示持有者不同的状态。红色说明这个人只是来看看的，其他人不可以勾搭讪；蓝色表示你是来玩的，寻找一夜情对象；黄色代表酒吧的表演人员，他们是很好的sub或者dom，经常组队在人群中表演，你也可以选则去后面的包房里和他们来一场，当然是付费的。最后是白色，那是工作人员，你有任何不适或者问题都可以找他们。”

听到Dean介绍完之后，Sam有些发愣的看着他手腕上的红色和自己蓝色：“Dean？为什么？”

“因为我想让你自己去探险，这里的一切对你来说都是新奇的。”Dean伸出手捏了捏Sam的后颈“不过别担心，虽然你是蓝色但是你可以拒绝来向你搭讪的人，而我不会离开你，我只是希望你能享受你在这里的探险之旅，你懂了么？”

“可是……”  
“如果你感到不适就和我说，我们马上离开，你甚至可以找到白手环的工作人员请他们送你回家。这里的运营方受到所有圈内人监督，会保证每一个人的安全。”

Sam忍不住放在Dean腰侧的手握紧了又松开，最后终于点了点头。确定没有疑问之后，Dean让Sam走在前面，真正进入了酒吧的舞池，场地中央竖起的X形木架上绑缚着的人就吸引了他全部的注意力。

那是一个壮硕的男性，他全身肌肉隆起，浓密的体毛从胸口一直连续到小腹，被抬起的腋下和双臂上也都是细密的体毛，给这个男人平添了几分狂野。然而，双乳上挺立的乳环平添了几分淫靡，低垂的阴囊也被套上了厚重的金属，被迫下拉的双卵在颤抖着，粗壮的阴茎在空气中接受蜡油的折磨。

正在施加惩罚的是一位有着银发的男人，他衣着普通，却让那个狂野的男人发出一阵又一阵的呻吟。Sam的阴茎也在承受着折磨，但是他看着那个男人龟头上不断落下的蜡油，以及那个男人束缚中挣扎的肉体，这一切化作更强烈的性唤醒，让Sam不得不调整自己的姿势，让自己的阴茎好受些。

“你可以称呼他们为Cain和Abel，他们这一对可是很有名的。”

Dean的声音仿佛从很远的地方传来，Sam的脑袋已经有些晕乎乎的了。现在，他的装扮一点都不会令人惊讶了，各式各样的皮革装饰在赤裸的身体上，Sam就看到一个壮汉的手臂上缠了三道皮带，大臂肌肉抖动着，将自己胯部的一个脑袋不停的向自己阴茎按去。而那个奴隶男孩带着镣铐，跪爬在他主人腿间，前后晃动着努力吞吐口中的巨物。

“他们喜欢有人观看，这能满足dom的征服感和sub的物化程度。”

被身边一对正在深吻的情侣挤到一边，Sam没能来得及说什么，就感觉到有一只陌生人的手试图抱住他。

“NO！”Sam非常强硬的推开了它，那个男人挑了挑眉，转过身寻找下一个对象。

“你应对的很好，在这种情况下保护自己是最重要的，即使是在和我玩的时候Sam，你要记住这一点。”

Dean用身体为Sam挡住了舞池方向的人群，他一边抚摸着Sam的脖子一边安抚他。Sam吞下一大口唾液，示意自己没事。他们斜插过了舞池，这里的灯光更昏暗，但是有一股浓重的腥味。Sam扶着栏杆，准备休息一下，但是手上传来的震动惊到了他。

“哦！天呐！”

金属杆围城的不是扶手，而是笼子，在里面关着的是两名奴隶，他们身穿乳胶拘束衣，被剥夺了视觉和说话的能力。他们的主人是一名身着西装的男子，他在笼子里坐着欣赏自己脚边的美景，他的奴隶们在向笼子外面的人展示自己的后穴，同时按摩棒上挂着招牌，上面写着：免费使用。

Sam仿佛触电一样迅速收回了手，笼子里的男人对他的行为轻轻一笑，用皮鞋踩了踩其中一位奴隶的背，逼他将自己的臀部更大幅度的抬高，并且淫荡的开始扭动起来。被堵住的呻吟声响起，Sam不得不转过身去，那画面让他脸色通红，拉着Dean有些慌乱的跑开了。

“他真的会让人……操那两个sub么？”  
“并不，那个笼子是出租给想要玩‘展示’kink的人的，那两位sub可能并不知道自己周围有铁笼子保护，但周围的一切都和酒吧的其他地方没有区别。”

也许是想到了某些东西，Sam不得不避开Dean的目光。转动的视线看到了角落里的帘幕，Dean没有任何表示，他放任Sam去探索任何他想去的地方。靠近帘幕的时候Sam就听到了各种呻吟声，他回头看了一眼Dean，还是没有任何阻止他的意思。

“哦……”

眼前的景象让Sam收到了不小的刺激，更多展现在阴茎的强烈唤醒和与贞操带的对抗上。帘子背后是一个巨大的房间，地面上是充气垫，并且铺上了一层应该是润滑液的液体。7、8位参与者正在激烈的性交，他们没有明显的伴侣区分，更多的时候Sam看见一个人正在被不同的人换着操。

“这是群交的房间，必须戴套和不交换名字是这里的附加规定。”

Sam此时难以回复，他的心脏狂跳着。亲眼看见如此淫乱的场景让他血脉喷张，但是sub天性让他在这里感到不安和惊慌。他求助似的紧紧抓住他哥哥的胳膊，尽量贴上Dean的身体，但是眼神飘乱着躲开Dean的注视，同时嘴巴哆嗦着发出倒吸凉气的声音。

他哥哥没有让他失望，Dean有力的抱住了他，然后离开了这个房间。Dean一直带着Sam走到了一个台阶，几名工作人员在认识Dean的情况下直接放他们通过了，Sam有些迷茫的看着通往地下的入口，在Dean的陪伴下还是走了进去。

……  
“你感觉怎么样？”

Sam坐下来，喝下了Dean给他拿来的冰水。舞池的下方意外存在着一个安静的小酒吧，Sam在Dean的安抚下渐渐平静了下来。他的阴茎仍然十分难受，但是头晕的症状已经消失了。他感受着他哥哥抚摸过他的头发，在他的后颈处轻轻的揉捏。Dean掌心的温度点亮了他的身体，让Sam感受到格外的安宁。

他在Dean的询问中微微睁开了眼睛，他哥哥正在目不转睛的看着他。他们离得是那么近，近到Sam能感受到Dean呼出的空气弄得他鼻子痒痒的。

他就这样吻了上去。

一开始是轻轻地在Dean的嘴唇上点了一下，随后Sam又试着点了一下，而Dean为他伸出了一点舌尖，他热切的追寻了上去。Sam开始伸手抱住Dean，让两个人都倒在了沙发上。他不知道这对不对，但是Sam想这么做，他的阴茎在贞操带里发疼，但是他还是想要亲吻他的哥哥。

两个人的舌头来回穿梭，一会儿吮吸对方伸进自己嘴里的舌尖，下一秒又将自己的舌头送进对方的唇齿之间，去用舌头感受对方口腔的温热……

一吻结束，Sam有些痴迷的看着Dean有些红肿的唇瓣，下意识的抿了抿嘴唇，而这又像是一个讯号，Dean主动发起了第二轮舌吻。

“哇哦Sammy，你做的真不赖啊。”  
“谢谢，可以再来一次么？”  
“我想不出来拒绝的理由。”

他并不能分辨出自己面前这杯酒与上一杯是否一致，Sam的注意力并不在那上面，他只是享受“注视Dean”这个动作上。Dean正摇晃着自己手中透明的酒杯，琥珀色的酒液在他手中荡漾着，而这一切让Sam沉醉。

Dean告诉他这里是VIP专属区，而自己是这里的股东之一；Dean还告诉他这小酒吧的服务生叫Castiel和Meg，同时也是医生和护士；Dean还告诉他今晚还有下半场……

Sam晕乎乎的，也许是他喝多了，又或许是他被这里的氛围弄得微醺了。滴蜡、绑缚、展示、公开性爱……Dean将这些他曾经的野梦真正展示在了他的面前，着让Sam着迷又畏惧。他想要和Dean一起体验所有的一切，但又担心自己做不到。他隐约听得出，Castiel和Meg是一对恋人，同时他们很关心Dean的近况……

他的哥哥就是这样的人不是么？到哪儿都招人喜欢，而他永远是班里最孤僻的那一个。

“Dean！真的是你，我在台上看着你的背影都不敢确定！”

热情的招呼声打断了Sam的思考，他看着那个台上的身影向他们走来。好像是叫Cain？听语气和Dean也很熟的样子。Sam看着Dean给了Cain一个有力的拥抱，银发男子此时笑得很开心，舞台上不曾看清他眼角的纹路，Sam此时估计这位dom大概45岁。但是他衬衫下的体魄依然强健，Sam能看到他大臂的肌肉曲线。莫名的情绪让他有些不安，忍不住想着Dean靠近了一些。

“Cain，你还是老样子。这是Sam——我的sub，还在熟悉阶段。”

Dean打完招呼就侧身为Sam介绍，同时暗中摸了摸他弟弟的手，示意没事，让他也打个招呼。在Dean侧过身之后Sam终于看清了Cain的全貌，同时也看见了跪在他腿边的那个男性sub。他依然赤裸，全身除了一个皮项圈之外只有两枚乳环，双腿大张的跪在那里，刚才饱受折磨的阴茎此时仍然坚挺着，除了那上面的皮肤通红之外。Abel的都一直半低着，Sam看不到他的表情，但是Sam直到自己脸上一定写满了惊讶。

“我……对不……我……额……”Sam能感受到到因为自己的表现，Dean一下子将视线集中在了他身上，而想要好好表现又让他更紧张了。

“你好，Sam，我的名字是Cain。”就在他表现的无比糟糕的时候，Cain主动伸出手握住了他的，然后轻轻的上下握了握。Cain主动弯了下腰，点了点头，脸上带着微笑，就和普通场合打招呼一样。

“是的，Cain先生，我很荣幸。”就像是被释放了一样，Sam的紧张消失了，他也同样打了招呼，同时看向Cain的眼神多了一份感谢。

“Abel，我的sub，通常我叫他Wolf。”注意到Sam的目光还是离不开他脚边的人，Cain用手摸了摸Abel的头发，示意他也打个招呼。

Abel或者说Wolf先是蹭了蹭他主人，然后爬到了Dean面前，亲吻了他的鞋尖。令Sam想不到的是Dean淡淡的笑了笑，夸了一声不错，Abel就开始向他爬来了。

这是sub打招呼时应该采取的姿态么？而他现在又该怎么做呢？Sam在Abel抬起头来，有些困惑的盯着自己的时候只想对Dean大喊救命。他紧张的要死，更因为面前正在发生大的一切而硬的生疼！

“Sam，伸出右手。”  
“Wolf，像对客人那样。”

在场的两位dom先后下令。先是Sam缓缓伸出了右手，在空中虚握着，他目不转睛大的盯着Abel接下来要做的事情。Abel回头看了一眼自己的主人确定，随后回头看到了自己面前的手。他很顺从的用脑袋蹭了蹭，这让Sam有些手心发痒，但是不坏。随后Abel用嘴唇含住了他的手指——就只是轻轻地含住，像是小狗在和你闹着玩一样。

当手上的触感消失的时候，Sam甚至想要挽留。做完这一切的Abel回到了Cain身边，恢复了刚才跪着的姿势。

随后，Dean和Cain开始聊一些圈内的事，Sam没办法参与，同时，刚才的一幕让他也没有想要参与的想法。他现在就想和Abel一样，倚靠着他的dom，将脑袋放在他的膝盖上。Cain空出的一只手一直在抚摸Abel的头发，而他的sub很明显非常享受这个。同时Abel的阴茎在双腿之间，一下一下的跳动着，沉甸甸的阴囊让Sam忍不住怀疑，即使经过了那种折磨，他的主人也没有允许他射精，而Abel明显非常享受这个，他臣服在sub的子空间中。

Abel被他的dom抚摸的很舒服，甚至发出了咕噜声，这让在场的其他人都笑了，而他只是不情愿的换了个姿势，更加亲密的嵌在他dom的双腿之间。借助这个动作，Sam看见了他后背上的纹身——一个狼头刺青，最下面脖子连接处有一个项圈，铁链延伸、扭曲，最后是Cain的名字。

他以后会有这样一个纹身么？Sam出神的欣赏着。Abel的纹身看起来这么美，他和他的dom看起来……完美。台上的表演Sam只看见了一小段，但已经足够让他血脉喷张了。Abel是一只凶猛的野兽，而他却愿意为了Cain交出自己，甚至将这一切记录在自己的身体上。Sam忍不住为他们之间的关系而颤抖。

“我以前就知道你的担心是多余的……”Cain怎么会注意不到自己的sub被注视了呢？或者说任何事只要关于到他的sub，他都有能力有义务观察到。于是渐渐地，他用眼神示意Dean，同时自己说话的声音也小了下来。Dean笑了笑，渐渐收了声。

突然安静却让Sam惊醒了，看着两个人都是一脸饶有深意的看着自己，Sam下意识的就为自己解释。

“我也想要……”然而，话还没说完Sam就后悔了，以最快的速度闭上了嘴，求助似的看向Dean。

“是的，我知道你想。”Dean接下来打的话让Sam更加慌乱了“但是你还没有准备好，Sammy。”

“我说过，向我交出你自己，而我会实现你所有的野梦，不管是你已经意识到的，还是没有意识到的。”Dean用手指堵住了Sam想要争辩的话“但是我们有很长的路要走，你首先需要成为一名合格的sub。像Cain和Abel那个阶段需要很多的训练和惩罚，你明白么？”

“是的，训练和惩罚，但是更重要的是，你要确定你遇到了对的人。”Cain此时笑着说道：“很幸运，我和Wolf都是。”

“你们俩也是，我闻都能闻出来。”Abel此时已经彻底不愿意睁开眼睛了，他的dom拥有一双充满魔力的手。

（备注：Cain与Abel借的是该隐与亚伯是兄弟同时也是吸血鬼与狼人的先祖，该隐的设定有spn里面那位的部分特点，亚伯就是我完全的私设了。Castile与Meg这一对我当时追剧的时候真的实名落泪。纹身方面有借鉴。）

\--------------------------------------------------------

“好了，我想是该道别的时候了。”Cain腿边的Abel已经昏昏欲睡了，他和Dean的交谈持续了不短的时间，两个dom沉稳的嗓音让他们的sub都沉浸其中“Wolf？我们该回家了。”

分别时Sam看着那个健壮的sub像个真正的puppy那样，在地板上伸展四肢，做出伸懒腰的样子。Abel跪在地上，向在场的所有人展现自己的身体和服从，这样的场景让Sam迫切的需要性起。Cain明显喜欢自己的sub成为关注的对象，他在Abel的屁股上轻轻拍了一下，笑着催促他。在他们离开时Sam跟着看了一会儿，直到他意识到Dean一直在看着他。

“Cain和Abel在一起大概快有二十年了。”Dean在Sam终于回望他的时候拍了拍身边的板凳，示意他坐过来“我当年跟着Cain学了不少，关于如何成为一个合格的dom……”

Dean注意到Sam的眼睛闪烁了一下，明显自己弟弟的脑袋又在乱想了。Dean抿了一口酒，并不打算现在就问。

“那么Sammy，如果你同意的话，我想带你去游戏室玩玩。”

Sam有些意外，他以为这就是今晚的全部了。如果这躺旅程在见识了bdsm酒吧和另一对ds伴侣之后结束，Sam会恨满足，但此时他哥哥给他展示了另一条有些危险的路，并在路中间丢下了令他难以拒绝的诱饵。

“你在问我的意见？”不确定的，Sam发出了疑问。

“是的，Sam，你有选择权。”Dean伸手抚上了Sam的脸“在场景中你服从，我掌权，但我们之间的关系是平等的。”

“你不想奴役我么？”  
“如果这是你的性幻想之一，我会的。但我认为你还没意识到这个动词有很多种状态，我们会慢慢弄清楚的。”

耐心的为Sam解释着，Dean的嘴角浮现一抹微笑，那是一种自信的表现。Sam最后的回答是同意，于是Dean找Meg要了2号游戏室的钥匙，并让Sam先去，自己则是去准备。

“听着，男孩。在我没来的时候你可以随意摆弄你看见的东西，但是它们最终都会被用在你身上。”Dean的音调变得更低了，这让Sam为之颤抖“不要想着钻空子，如果你不选，我会让你体验每一个……”

Sam离开时的脚步有些虚浮，他不得不承认自己的身体里现在有股热流在攒动，而站在一面挂满了皮具的墙面前时他反而冷静了下来。

他拿起了最厚的一个项圈，它有四指宽，比Dean给他戴过的任何一款都要厚重。半哑光的皮革散发着迷人的味道，Sam轻轻嗅了一下，皮革的气息……

接下来是一组胸背带，红黑相间的皮革会让自己的胸肌更加明显。Sam小小的脸红了一下，他喜欢Dean夸赞他的胸肌。也许Dean骑他的时候会拉住这个？脑海中的画面让Sam抓紧了手里的东西。

“哦……这真是……”

Sam忍不住发出惊叹，橱柜里放着两排各式各样的皮鞭，绝大多数他并不能说出准确的名字，但是……也许今晚是一个很好地机会……

最后Sam选择了一根尾端散开的鞭子，他在手上试着抽打，感觉它并不会给他带来很剧烈的疼痛？还有一副手铐。相比于那些舒适的皮革圈，Sam选择了最简单的金属。它就是非常普通的手铐，他在初中的时候就在Dean的教导下学会如何撬开它了，但是此时，Sam幻想着自己伸出手，然后被Dean亲手拷上的样子。

等这些东西都选好之后，一种名为紧张的情绪开始在Sam体内蔓延。他将那些东西摊开在屋内的束缚台上，那些东西在聚光灯下有着莫名的吸引力。Sam忍不住将它们一个个拿起欣赏，又不时一脸纠结的放下。

一整个夏天

“我有礼物给你，my pet.”

Sam刚完成自己的剃毛工作，从浴室中赤身裸体的走了出来，他的头发还在淌水，不过他喜欢Dean给他擦拭头发的感觉，那让他感觉自己被爱着。Dean放了一个盒子在茶几上，招了招手，示意Sam过来拆礼物。

“我喜欢你这种表情，sir.”Sam几乎是小跑着来到Dean身边，将膝盖放到地板上，紧挨着Dean的大腿跪下。他看着Dean脸上饶有兴致的笑容就知道，盒子里多半是新的玩具，无论是新束带还是新马鞭，Sam都愿意为它们献上一次完美的欢迎仪式。过去的一年里Dean无数次向他证明了他的dom是一个专家，Sam已经完全地将他哥哥当做了性爱之神。

掀开盖子的一瞬间Sam就看到了金属的银白光泽，一个仿佛是腰带的金属圈被首先拿了出来。Sam有些疑惑，他抬头看了一眼Dean，Dean只是扬扬下巴，示意他继续。于是，更多的金属被Sam拿了出来，它们的形状在Sam的脑海里迅速拼合，最后组成了一副贞操带的模型。

“sir，这是一副贞操带？”  
“你的表情有些失望。”

Sam不太确定自己有没有露出失望的表情，他只是觉得没那么新奇。为了避免Sam在非允许的情况下cum，Dean给他安排了非常多的“贞操带周”，这是他们都希望发生的事。Dean控制他、否定他的欲望，Sam为Dean服务，进入他静谧的sub子空间。

准确的说，每一项决定都是他们一起决定的，Dean会“拷问”出Sam所有羞于启齿的性幻想，再一个个的在Sam身上实施。Sam曾经戴上一个沉重的阴囊环，那可以算上是某种刑具，Sam的双卵被强迫着下坠，配套使用的是金属阴茎笼。Dean禁止他取下它们，直到一周后，Sam数量可观的种子充满了阴囊，每当走过学校的玻璃门，Sam都为自己胯部猥亵的弧度而羞愧不已，但是他不得不承认，这就是自己的性幻想之一：饱满的阴囊。随后的释放之夜，Dean将Sam绑缚在十字架上，然后单单舔弄Sam的双卵就让他无比猛烈的高潮了。随后的性爱中Sam获准操干他的dom，他永远也忘不了自己的双卵在被拉长了一周后没能回缩的感觉，伴随着他的抽插拍打在Dean紧实的臀上……那一晚，Sam起码高潮了五次，Dean随后将那个阴囊环存入了他们的“最佳sex toy柜”里，每当清洗到那个东西的时候Sam都会本能的战栗。

“它有什么特殊的地方么sir？”回到现实，谦逊的向他的dom询问。

“是的。”Dean点头“它适合长期佩戴，就算我需要你来服务我。”

Dean有些兴奋的描述着，同时他从箱子的纸片下翻找出了一根黑色的乳胶阴茎。Sam认出了它，忍不住有些脸红。那是按照Sam的阴茎订制的，在他的dom想要尝试双龙的前一周。此时，Dean将那根假阴茎安插在了贞操带上，就在阴茎笼的正前端。

“看，像这样，当我需要你的服务时就让你戴上这个，然后我就能使用你的阴茎了——在你没能变硬的时候。”

Sam沉默了一段时间，他只是看着Dean手里的阴茎笼部分，上面安插着他的阴茎倒模。他不确定，在上学的时候Sam无条件的会戴上Dean给他寄的贞操装置，因为这代表了他和Dean的从属关系，尽管他们身处两地。但现在是假期，他们会24小时在一起，这个金属制品就像是在嘲弄Sam想要和Dean无节制做爱的野梦。

“我觉得我们都知道，你喜欢这个。”Dean看出了Sam的犹豫“当我否认你的高潮的时候，你总是喜欢它的，即使你渴望射精渴望到满脑子只有这一个念头。你会接受我的命令，然后享受自己的阴茎抽搐的疼痛，因为这一切让你性奋——你服从我，完全服从于我。”

“呜……”

“我会锁你一整个夏天。”Dean让Sam靠在自己腿上，抚摸他半长的头发，就像抚摸一只求安慰的狗狗“我会告诉你，你的第一个目标是戴它一个星期，然后我会随机选择一天让你释放，你会享受这个的，长期的贞洁和完全随机的释放规律。”

Sam缓慢的点头，他享受着Dean的爱抚，这让他心安。他知道Dean永远不会伤害他，也知道他永远处于他哥哥的监护之下。Sam交出选择权，获得另一种意义的解放。

“第一个星期结束后，你要和我谈话，告诉我你是否愿意接受这个，那会是你唯一拒绝这个的机会。没错，不是现在，因为你还不知道它会带给你什么，但我知道，你需要体验它，然后再决定。如果一周后你说‘NO’那我们就丢了它，但现在，让我们给你把它戴上。”

“现在？”  
“没错，你正好需要给身体上护理油。”

Dean在Sam的屁股上拍了一巴掌，示意他的sub赶快动起来。Sam有些不情愿的叫了一声，然后跟随Dean走向游戏室。

“你知道，我可以自己来。”

“你当然可以，但是我现在想给我可爱的sub上油，听懂了么？”对于Sam此时有些抗拒的小情绪，Dean直接换上了dom的语气。

嘟囔一声，Sam挪到了按摩椅上，躺下，僵硬的像一具尸体。Dean叹了口气，无奈的摇摇头，他知道对于Sam来说并不容易。Dean也脱光了自己，然后取出精油，准备给Sam来个全身按摩。带着Dean体温的精油一点点的沾满了Sam的身体，他的紧张情绪也在他哥哥的按摩中一点点消失。Dean首先从手臂和腿这类不太敏感的部分开始，将Sam紧绷的肌肉慢慢揉开，看着Sam渐渐开始闭眼享受，直到模模糊糊的睡着过去……

Sam醒来的时候已经是傍晚了，他拽了拽盖在身上的浴巾准备起身，然后感受到了腰腹间额外的东西。

他坐起来，低头看向自己的下体。他的阴茎已经在金属后面了，Sam能感受到一个环，将自己的阴茎和阴囊都收束起来，远离股沟；较为扁平的金属笼子包裹了他的睾丸和阴茎，笼子的形状迫使他的双卵分开，阴茎向下被放置在中间。从外面看，它是较为平整的，而且格外色情。金属和肉体紧密交错，Sam将手指透过金属的间隙伸进去，他成功触碰到了自己的阴茎。

即使是微小的触碰，对于此时的Sam来说也是足够的撩拨，他的阴茎开始充血膨胀。几乎是同一瞬间，他感受到了金属正在工作，Sam感受到了紧致，随后产生了痛苦。他深深的吸了一口气，Sam知道，他应该平静下来。

随后，Sam站了起来，他尝试着在房间里走动。金属们的重量不算负担，但双腿之间的重量总归是变多了。更让Sam在意的是，腰间的腰带，并没有固定的作用，它更像是一只提着阴茎笼的手，帮助他的主人时刻提醒他被锁了起来。它是晃动的，没有内裤或是别的什么帮忙固定，Sam每次抬腿的时候都能感受到金属和自己阴茎的接触，断断续续的仿佛是某种触摸，而这只会引发一阵隐隐的疼痛。

Dean是个邪恶的性爱之神，Sam这样想着。此时他正半蹲在地板上，手捂住自己的阴茎笼，除此之外一丝不挂。一年的训练，Sam已经适应了在Dean面前保持赤裸状态，他们都以此自豪，但现在这只能加深Sam的窘境。如果Dean是在一年前就开始计划这个的话……

他在客厅沙发上找到了他的dom，准确的说，Dean等来了他的sub。Dean朝自己前方的地面指了指，Sam就如饥似渴地跪坐到他哥哥的双腿之间了。贞操带对Sam产生的影响让他感到惊讶，他几乎是立刻进入到了角色当中。

“感觉怎么样？”  
“很好。”

Dean得到了满意的回答，他将Sam从自己面前拉起来，然后审视Sam腰间的东西。金属和肉体交织的景象赏心悦目，他忍不住伸出手抚摸。Sam的阴茎和双卵被他锁了起来，像一件艺术品，并且由他署名。Dean用手捂住它们，隔着金属加热它们，直到Sam发出难耐的呻吟。

“很疼么？”Dean充满担忧的语气唤回了Sam的意识，他在阴茎上的压迫感中神游了一会儿，也许他表现的太痛苦了，以至于他哥哥准备中断这一切。

“不，那很好！”Sam有些急切的解释，甚至用手挡住了贞操带上的锁“我想要这个，我……那疼痛是好的……”  
带着喘息，Sam为自己解释，Dean倒是立刻理解了Sam的意思“你开始享受这个了？甚至不想让我把它取下来是么？”

尽管有些不愿意承认，Sam还是点了点头：“你是对的，我想，我需要体验过之后才能做出正确的选择。”

Dean笑了笑，他很欣慰Sam能开始接受这个，为了他。他挪了挪自己在沙发上的位置，半躺下来，然后拍了拍身前的空位，示意Sam也躺上来。Sam热切给了Dean一个拥抱，并且从他的手指开始一路吻上他的嘴角。

“我可以感谢你么？”  
“当然，我很乐意接受。”

得到了允许后Sam献上了自己的吻，一开始他只是浅浅的点在Dean的唇边，随后他尝试含住Dean的唇瓣，然后是吮吸、轻轻地抿。Dean来不及咽下的唾液被Sam吮去，然后像是在炫耀自己的喉结一样，重重的吞咽，Sam知道他哥哥喜欢看这个，所以他想表演给Dean看。

Sam喘着气，看着Dean开始红润的脸色，他能从Dean的眼神中看出鼓励，所以他选择继续。

解开Dean的皮带——是的，赤裸的只有他而已，Sam伸手掏出了Dean的阴茎。半勃起的性器在空气中开始膨胀，Sam有些出神的看着这个过程。他自己的阴茎在牢笼里感受着压迫和痛苦，沉浸在性挫败感中的Sam对眼前的景象献上全部的敬意。

他重新跪在了地毯上，伸手握住了Dean已经完全勃起的性器，上下撸动着——他需要dom的允许。Dean笑着点了点头，于是Sam俯身含住了他的阴茎。

Dean轻轻地呻吟着，他放松地躺在沙发上，放任自己的sub献上服务。Sam没有选择吞咽，他用唇瓣和舌头尽力讨好，重点照顾最能给Dean带去欢乐的部分。Dean伸出手放在Sam的后颈处，是安抚也是鼓励。Sam了解他的意思，开始坚定地一寸寸吞下Dean的柱身。同时，Sam也将手指深入Dean的后穴中，为他制造更多的欢愉。

当Sam专心与照顾Dean的时候，他能感受到自己的阴茎也企图变硬，然后一次次的被金属阻止。Dean因为快感而呻吟，他内心也在为这个贞洁装置呻吟。最后，Dean释放了自己，Sam吞下了他们，并在吐出Dean的阴茎后亲吻它。

“感谢您，sir.”

高潮过后的Dean懒洋洋的回应着，Sam为他整理好衣物，然后规规矩矩的跪在一旁，等候吩咐。

“我开始后悔没有早点给你戴上它了。”Dean确实闭眼回味了一阵，睁眼看到Sam耐心的跪坐在不远处，这确实是一副赏心悦目的画面。

他被关了一整个星期，没有假释，没有惊喜的释放。Dean近乎严酷的确保了他一怔周的贞洁，然后把它拿走。那很艰难，但是Sam很幸运有他哥哥的陪伴和监督，他一路走了过来，当Dean一边叙说有多么为他骄傲一边为他手淫的时候，Sam觉得这一切都是值得的。

在贞操带后面隔离了一周之后Sam变得过于敏感了，他在Dean的手触碰到他的一瞬间大叫出声，熟悉又陌生的触感让他急切地想要攀上高峰，但Dean却吝啬地节制了快感的给予。

“Shh......还没有，还没到时候。”Dean一边发出警告一边骑在了Sam胸口，夹着拉住的后穴也让他有些难耐“在我允许后才可以，Sammy.”

时隔一周后再次勃起，Sam惊讶于这新奇的感受。在Dean的命令下，他开始将Dean后穴中的拉珠穿向外拉出，以球体碾压过前列腺，为Dean制造快感。他没能看到自己勃起的阴茎，这感觉太奇怪了，他的dom以身体隔绝了他窥视自己的欲望得以释放的瞬间，他能看见的只有Dean的后穴，而他的双手能做的也只有满足dom的需求。

当Sam获准释放时，他正在专心舔舐Dean的穴口，就像一个好sub该做的那样。他彻底交出自己，任由Dean决定施舍的快感，自己则是专心于侍弄Dean。当他释放完后，Dean给他戴上了眼罩，在清理之后将贞操带又放回了他身上。

“你感觉怎么样？Sammy？”

一切都结束后，Dean允许Sam抱住他，两个人躺在床上，开始平等地交谈。在抛出这个问题后，Dean静静地等待他回复，就像他们约定好的那样。

“那很好，甚至有些太好了。”Sam带着笑回答“感谢你做的一切。”

Dean也笑了，知道Sam也享受这一切对他来说就是一切。他伸手抚摸上贞操装置，它仍像新的一样，在Sam的胯部稳固地待着：“我没有给你机会看到它，因为我要将他从你的脑子里拿出去，这样你就会成为一个优质的sub，专注于你的dom，而这使你性奋。”

Sam同意他的说法，也伸手抚摸上贞洁装置。它又回来了，奇怪的是这让Sam感到心安，即使它仍然是痛苦的根源，但Sam已经开始喜欢上这痛苦了。

突然间，Sam感觉到他的手腕被制住了，他有些意外地看向Dean，眼神中充满了询问。

“你做过拳交么？”

身体猛地一僵，Sam轻微的摇了摇头，某个不可思议的想法开始在他的脑海中成型。Dean没有给他更多的思考时间，用自己的手将他的握成了一个拳头。

“你的拳头可真大。”Dean带着笑意说：“我考虑过一段时间，而现在我确定你有这个资格了。这个贞操装置给你带来的进步是巨大的，这的确值得奖励——当你完成这个暑期的贞洁任务，我会允许你的拳头进入我的身体。”

“它代表着双方的信任，我信任你，同时你也要信任我，相信你的dom有能力控制好一切，包括你最有力的拳头。”

“它是无比亲密的，无论是字面意义上还是感受上。”

“你可以把他当做一个仪式，一个我们正式在一起的周年纪念仪式。”

Sam被他描述出的一切深深吸引，他毫不怀疑Dean做这个决定的正确性，同时他也感到无比荣幸。

“什么时候？”他有些口干舌燥。

“当你下一次勃起的时候。”

Sam点点头，和Dean相拥入眠。


End file.
